


One Kiss More

by Musosora



Category: Endeavour
Genre: M/M, before episode GIRL
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO还要啥summary⋯⋯我写不出summary⋯⋯我唱支歌好吗⋯⋯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0  
「再见了，小苦橙花。」  
蝴蝶夫人给他一个吻，而后便停止了呼吸。他站起来，跌跌撞撞地退后一步。巡警们破门而入实施抢救。他再退一步，虚弱地靠住门板。许多人进来，更多人出去，像蜜蜂一样转圈。  
女人的微笑在担架上定格，胳膊伸向天空。羁押室的空气闷热、潮湿，让人窒息。他在盥洗室里呕吐，用手指把自己操得筋疲力尽。

*  
“聪明的学生比比皆是，优秀的警察却寥寥可数，”  
老探长的口调隐没在发动机的空转声里，“你会成为什么取决于你想成为什么，在此之前你不该被身体条件限制。”  
他从方向盘上抬手，嗅闻自己的脉搏。  
柳橙，芸豆，黑麦酒⋯⋯  
“不若扪心自问，二十年后你会在哪儿。”  
他在后视镜里想象往后的自己，心中狂言「我留下是为了改变你们的愚昧信仰。」

*

“你要是能顺利辞职，我可就少了很多麻烦了对吧？”病理学家递给他一小杯。  
“这是什么？”看着像他最不喜欢的雪莉酒。  
“嗯哼魔法毒剂，深海的礼物，喝了你就永远缄默，而我呐⋯⋯”博士给自己倒威士忌，“我从你身上能得到什么？相貌？智慧？别傻了Morse，我比你强得多了。而且我没发情的困扰。”  
“那就敬热潮期。”  
“别总想摆脱她。”  
他去碰杯，把抑制剂一饮而尽。

*

收受贿赂的人被调走，新的一批填补空缺。警队永远不差腐朽和愚蠢，也不乏正直与善良。这是平衡，就像日落月升，就像发情标记。他在专案室改组的第一天整理卷宗。Thursday给他一条报警信息：  
「无名女人。鸦片香水。卧轨⋯⋯」  
他忽然问，“在我之前，有多少Omega上了CID？”  
“至少多于制服巡警，”老探长说。  
“因为巡警队只招收beta。”Morse皱皱鼻子，他是例外。回到牛津之前他没有表现出明显性征——直到  
Storming太太把自己吊死在羁押室里。  
“现在不一样了，”Thursday说，“上头会相信决定工作能力的并不是性别。”  
“所以，自杀案？”Morse扬扬字条。  
“没见过现场前不要用这词。”  
Morse整理一下领带，感觉有些热，他没和Thursday提过他不喜欢勘察女尸。这是不合理，也不专业的表现。  
“新来的警长已经带队过去了。”Thursday看着他的脸色让他无需担心，“你是探长的副手，不是别人的。记住这一点会轻松很多。”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

操作了时间线，ysl是77年的……不管那么多了……肉要什么考据。

1  
巡警队长指向铁轨的某处，“你要去看吗？”  
Morse仰着头凝视树枝上的一片新绿，“我就是来见她的。”  
“那可得快点儿，我们已经通知消防队来打扫了。”  
“为什么那么急？”  
“警长认为多半是自杀。”  
Morse想了想后道谢，握手的时候，Strange站得远了些，快速捏了捏他的手立即放开——他是个和善的Beta，为他拨开了挤成一团的取证组人员。

女人平躺在人群中间。  
灰格裙子，鹅黄衬衫。手臂紧贴身体两侧，雪白的大腿布满淤痕。  
手袋里只有一瓶法国香水。没有身份证名，没有信用记录。  
一条手帕巾覆在她的脸上。

今天的阳光让警探感到晕眩。他不喜欢查勘女尸，因为取证组和专案组几乎都是Alpha，交融在空气里的气味使他焦虑紧张，想立即拔腿就跑——宣称「的确是自杀」并不是难事，因为能快点结案。他还能赶在下班前去Debryn那儿拿点药剂，虽然混在酒里是一种对威士忌的亵渎。  
他本该这样平静地过完一天，但他注视着那条手帕巾开口说的却是，“我得看看她的脸。”  
Strange忽然望向他的身后犹豫不决。  
一个声音在香烟的气味里笑称，“怎么，你就是通过看那些惊悚的脸来得到高潮吗？”  
这不是他在专案室受到的第一次羞辱，他能忍受住背后的冷嘲热讽和流言蜚语。Morse面色微愠地转过身去——  
“Jakes，”Alpha毫不愧疚地冲他一笑，信息素并不浓，“你就是「那个」Morse。”  
幸好他抽烟，他想。并不打算握手，对方也这么想。  
“所以能让我看看她的脸吗？”  
“你何以见得不是自杀？”

横呈在两条铁轨上的尸身，安详得宛若熟睡。  
Debryn会用更鲜活的表述「卧轨可不是装盘艺术呀，哦我可没说是谋杀。」  
他蹲身掀开手帕——立即捂住口鼻别开脸。  
Jakes提裤腿和他并排，“这可是你非要看的。”他把手帕重新盖好，“脸被什么动物啃过了。”  
Morse不觉得恶心，也并不害怕。他只是回想起蝴蝶夫人的眼睛，那是一片危机四伏的海洋。生机和爱恋逐渐熄灭，最终化为灰烬。  
「无名女人。鸦片香水。卧轨。」  
寒冷和无助传染了他。他站不起来。  
烤烟，柑橘粉和须后水的气味……桑葚。因为警长弹走了烟蒂，香烟的呛鼻挥散，Alpha本身的气味愈发浓烈。Morse不由自主地抱紧膝盖。他有力气了，从蝴蝶夫人的绝望里获救，但控制不了发抖。  
法医提着箱子赶到，把他们统统赶走。  
警长搀扶他站直，以示胸襟宽广，但是握住他肘弯时很用力，“你身上的味道很难闻。”  
为了不让自己直接钻到对方怀里，Morse把视线移到他空了的胸前袋沿，“哦，那我就幸免了被你压在草坪上当着所有人的面操的危险。”  
Jakes把他推开，点第二支香烟。  
压在草坪上操。美妙的主意⋯⋯他们同时想。

……  
在牛津的每一所警局，最派不上用场的就是档案室，因为那里黑暗又寂静，被历史的垃圾和无能为力的案件充斥。  
Morse待在四面围墙的空间里，企图在战前的记录里寻找相似之处。四周很冷，纸张几乎让他的指尖凝固，但是下身却很温暖。他的作息不规律，生活也一团糟，他为自己最大的付出便是在热潮来临时去法医那里喝上一杯。  
然后他继续工作。  
“为什么不跟车回来？”  
Jakes的声音忽然在很近的地方响起，让小警探几乎跳起来，他在口出抱怨前先是屏了屏呼吸，“警务里可没有规定，不是？”  
“作为Omega来说，你知道得真多。”  
“遗憾的是，不少Alpha却脑袋空空。”  
砰。  
下巴被握住，整个背脊贴在装满陈年旧案的柜子上，Morse挥舞着手臂，拉扯警长的外套。但是Jakes凑过来，贴到他身上，把他夹在柜子和自己的胸膛中间，用膝盖顶开他的大腿根……  
“我们非得讨论这个吗？”他问，“为什么不再提你在现场的建议呢？”  
桑葚和烤烟的气味肆意流窜。清香，酸涩……没有侵略和攻击。  
Morse瞪大眼睛，背脊缓慢地放松了，下体在困惑中涌出一波波热流——这是正常反应，Omega本就如此，他从不为此感到羞愧，除了在心里把Debryn的失效药咒上一顿。  
他也从不介意在与对方协商后来上一次。但是Jakes的态度让他生气，他们才认识了不到一天，这位警长就有本事让他怒气冲天。  
“好吧，我，我为我的态度道歉……”Morse有些气弱地表示，再这么待下去可不保证会发生什么事，他尽量避免看向警长的脸，“但我要先整理一下线索……”  
“我没记错的话，那是我的活儿。”Jakes反驳，嘴唇却凑得很近，他用轻若呢喃的声音问，“你在潮热期对吗？”  
Morse小声喘息，几乎站不住地往下滑去，Jakes抱住他的背，让他趴到自己身上，“难怪闻起来那么……怪。”  
Omega呻吟出声，因为警长隔着裤子抚摸他的阴茎，“让我……让我……”他忽然抬头，蓝眼睛在黑暗里闪光，一半因为渴求，一半则是愤怒，“你还知道自己在干什么对吧。”  
Jakes愣了一下，出于某些真正的，但并不过分的恶意，他原本的确是想来给这个新下级一顿教训，然而Morse显然不是吃这一套的人，他的反应让他意识到自己的行为已经几近强迫……  
但是那飘散在空气里的苦橙花香味开始愈发浓烈，因为Omega正费力地仰头呼吸，绯红的双颊，湿润的嘴唇。哆嗦的大腿无意识地夹缠他的膝盖，他能真切感觉到西装裤下滚烫的湿意——然而那双眼睛却瞪着他。Alpha理应扒掉他的裤子，把自己鼓胀的肉茎捅进他湿热的洞穴，无论这个Omega是不是和传闻中一样聪明，在他身下都只有哭泣求饶的份。  
他们在静寂中紧拥，却没有进行下一步动作。交织在空气里的气味让Morse忍不住了，他呜咽了一声，眼眶湿润。Jakes本应主张自己的权威，但是他却不由自主地轻拍Morse的背脊，“好了……shh……”  
有那么一瞬间，他竟然感觉自己比对方还难堪，不知该拉下脸道歉还是就这么任由他去——他的手脚替他做出选择：  
捧住对方的脸颊，照准那双微张的、不知会不会蹦出讥讽的嘴唇，吻了进去。

柳橙，芸豆，黑麦酒⋯⋯柑橘，烤烟，桑葚。  
他们在忘情的缠绵中记住彼此的味道。就在Jakes试图把吻移到他的后颈时，走道里传来制服巡警换班的声音。  
Morse用尽全力推开他，夺路而逃。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

2  
“配方不会错，我朋友可是这领域的专家。”  
“呵，那我正好提供一个错误样本让他记到著作里去。”  
“从药理学上讲，我倒认为精神方面的原因占有一定比例。我们「共同的父亲」在创造人类时既灌了胃酸也洒了荷尔蒙。有个案例说一位86岁的老太太见到自己丈夫年轻时的照片也会潮——”  
“我没有精神方面的原因。”Morse打断他。潮热期本身并不可怕，他只是不想让身体情况影响工作。况且他已经学着习惯了这正常的生理现象，理应不会成为压力的源头。  
“当然了，恋爱也会刺激腺体，有些Omega面对心仪的Alpha时即使不在潮热期也会——”  
“我也没有在恋爱。”Morse第二次打断他。有些快，他甚至没有思考。  
“哦真好，造物主的失误，他给了你过多的智慧，”很难说Debryn翻着眼睛反讽时是不是真的在开玩笑，这次他给他兑苦艾酒，“换成了缓释剂，别混太多酒，会冲淡的。”  
Morse没法不注意另一张床单下面的尸体，呷了一口酒杯他忍住恶心，“天，尝起来像放了一星期的松鼠尿。”  
“你要试过兑酵母酱就不会觉得它味道不好了。另外，别把我当成是「红马」的服务员，”Debryn挪动身体，从柜子里给自己斟威士忌，“好啦，高兴点，干杯，祝你健康。”  
Morse捏住鼻子喝完，“身份确认了吗？”  
“牙医记录还得等一星期。我能做的部分有限但显而易见，白人女性Omega。20岁左右，没有被标记。死亡时间超过25小时。”  
“有没有……呃，”小警探挠着脸，出于一种自发的尊重和微妙的共情，他不想说出「性侵」这个词，而是在空气中比划了一下。  
病理学家肯定地告诉他没有，“但是几个月前就说不准了。”  
Morse挨个检查物品的手指停下来，Debryn继续说，“在牛津，每天都会有几个Omega不想要自己的孩子。”  
潮热发情，随意性交，非法堕胎，合乎逻辑的流程。  
警探感到胃部不适，可能是松鼠尿的作用，“死因呢？”  
“多处粉碎性骨折，但我比较在意脑颅里的深痕……”他撩开手帕巾给警探看完整的半张脸，Morse瞄了一眼立即别开视线，“有个洞？”  
“五英寸深，从侧额骨上面直接凿到脑仁里。这创伤可比和火车正面相撞小多了是吧？”  
“也就是说她在卧轨前已经死了。”  
“报告会送去专案室，你们的活儿了。”  
Morse绕到女人的身侧思索，尽量不去想那条手帕巾的主人，因为那会联想起下午在档案室发生的事，“什么动物咬的？”他问。  
“从齿痕上看可能是郊狼或者野狗。”  
“陈尸地很开阔，两英里之内的铁道下面都是沙砾。”Morse说。  
“你在说野生犬类的脚程吗？”  
“我在说案发第一现场，”警探转过身来，从证物盘上拎起沾了泥的裙子，“背面有污痕。她是被拖过去的。”

……  
Jakes刚接待完一个失踪报警：  
Agnes Wolsey，21岁，发色瞳色皆为棕色。父亲最后见着时身穿灰格裙子，鹅黄衬衫。  
前天傍晚19时左右从工作地点下班后就再也没有回家。  
警长请报案人Wolseyx先生明天务必来警局一趟。然后他站起身准备去敲探长办公室的门——  
Morse出现在过道里。目光正面遇上，两个人都愣了一下，紧接着，Omega朝他点点头，绕到自己的办公桌后面。  
他「竟然」、「只是」朝他点点头……Alpha想。  
习惯使然地，目中无人地，仿佛档案室的一幕从未发生。Jakes视线往下，领带节束回去了，把两只领口牢牢锁住。外套整理过了，但不怎么用心，衬衫没全塞进裤子里，在肚子上调皮地凸皱，和他脑袋上翘起的发梢一样瞩目——即使如此，还是有些微信息素的味道弥散在空气里，让Alpha敏锐地捕捉到了——他不得不回想起档案室里的吻：明亮的眼睛，湿润的嘴唇，火烫的下身……他是在盥洗室的隔间里擦干大腿的么⋯⋯？  
Thursday拿着茶杯从里间走出来，Morse复述尸检报告内容：  
「⋯⋯脑颅中有锐器凿入创伤，直接致死。衣物和身体污迹来源其他地方，极有可能属于第一现场，现在和牙医记录一起等化验。目前排除自杀可能。」  
Jakes在他的低语声中回过神来。感觉有些光火，即使Morse一点儿也没说错，但他说话的时候，他挠头发的时候，他背着手摇晃身体的时候，气味都会变浓。  
Alpha的怒意和欲望轮番被撩起，他的结论被轻易推翻——应该说Morse从头到尾都没在乎过他。狂妄自大招人嫌的Omega，身体却一点就着，摸起来舒服得要命⋯⋯  
他本不该那么容易受Omega影响的，他琢磨着。颇有些抱怨地挤入汇报行列。Morse往后退，把探长身边的位置让出来。  
Thursday忽然看着警长问警探，你们俩照过面了对吧，然后礼节性地给双方介绍，名字，职衔。  
Morse点头。Jakes点烟。  
Thursday补充Morse是探长的副手。  
Jakes点头。Morse凝视挂钟。  
“香水，”他忽然想到，“那种香水不常见，对吧？”  
Jakes接话，“法国的一个牌子，成分里加了罂粟。能暂时改变信息素的气味。”  
Morse聚拢眉头，Thursday提出这该是违禁品。  
“战时海关查得紧，这两年又流入国内了。”警长喷了口烟，“渠道和大麻差不多。”  
Thursday点头，“这条线可以先跟起来。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

2（下）

星期五，探长和警长陪同Wolsey先生在鉴定科认尸，Morse站在走廊里，隔着门窗打量他们——殓尸单一掀开，老先生差点站不住，一只手撑住床沿。Jakes打算帮他，Wolsey粗暴地闪开了。  
“是的，是她。”他的声音里仿佛有一股怒气，“除了她还能是谁。”  
Thursday为他开门，“我知道你需要时间，但我们最好谈一谈。”他示意Morse和他一起做笔录，而不是Jakes。  
Morse挠挠后颈跟上去，没看警长，他并不想知道Jakes的表情，但是他能感受到背后的尖锐目光。

*  
老探长和当事人抽烟。警探喝茶，用圆珠笔戳刺记录本：  
Wolsey夫人怎么没来？很多年前就去世了。  
Agnes有没有男朋友方面的问题？我也想知道！  
你们平时关系亲近吗？她是我女儿！  
你是怎么发现她失踪的？  
过程很沉闷很沮丧，例行公事。每个被害人的家属反应都差不多，而Morse始终习惯不了，仿佛空气里有一股摇摇欲坠的绝望，处在潮热期的Omega各方面都很敏感，老Wolsey的丧女之痛让他如坐针毡：  
“Agnes每个星期三回家一次，收拾换洗衣物，整理屋子，她总是忘记帮我把抽屉推回去。还有，她……”  
而警察们想知道她做什么工作。回答迟来了片刻。  
“服务员。”老先生的表情忽然变得古怪，“服务员。”他重复一遍，声音很高。  
Morse读过他的档案，“您在Lonsdale做门房？”  
“是的，怎么？”  
“那是我的母校。”  
“看不出来，警察也有从那儿毕业的，而且还是Omega。”  
Morse生冷地提醒他，Agnes也是Omega，而且⋯⋯他不是出于恶意，只是告知家属事实，“而且她四个月前堕过胎。”  
Wolsey僵住了，转向正在敲烟斗的探长，期待他否认。Thursday让他希望落了空。  
“服务员！我就知道⋯⋯”他低声喃喃，捂住自己的脸，忽然间他抬起了头，目露凶光——这种眼神警探见过不少，去牢狱提审时，Alpha区的囚犯会趴在探视窗口，用这种眼神看他——熊熊怒火又鄙夷不屑，空洞无物，有时只有露骨的欲望。  
Wolsey掀翻了询问桌，烟灰缸，笔录纸，茶杯尽数飞向空中，他咆哮道，“杂种！我叫她不准去那里！那个杂种！她怎么能去那种不检点的地方工作！”他扑过来一只手拎住Morse的衣领，Thursday从后面拗住他的臂膀。  
门被撞开，巡警冲进来帮探长把人制服。  
Morse退到角落，捂住喉咙咳嗽，肆意流窜的信息素让他窒息，一只手绕过背脊握住他的肩膀，“Morse！听的见吗？”  
他想起来烤烟和桑葚的气味……脸颊上被掴了一耳光。力道控制，有些微疼痛，足以让他摆脱混沌——他发现自己正缩在警长的臂弯里，抬头能看见Jakes的下颌，一只手被对方紧紧握住。  
巡警打算把发狂的老Wolsey带走。  
“等一下！”Morse花了全部力气从Alpha掌心里抽回手，追上巡警，“哪里？”他问，“Agnes在哪里工作？”  
暴怒发狂的父亲冷静了一些，但是精神被极度悲伤和愤怒打垮了，看着他就像看着一块腐烂的肉，“你能帮我查出是哪个畜生吗？”……就凭你？  
“如果有必要。”Morse回答，“但不是为了帮你。”  
他得到了一家夜店名「Belle de soir」  
警探问最后一个例行问题，这个星期三晚上八点，你在哪里？  
闹事家属被带走，Thursday批捕拘留二十四小时，直到他彻底恢复理智。Morse独自在狼藉的询问室待了一会儿，排气口轰隆隆地响，空气还是很糟，但他迈不开腿。  
他看着自己的手。

*  
一看到他回来专案室，Jakes便迎了上去。  
他想问他感觉怎样，好点没有？但是Morse面色冷漠——仿若与生俱来——绕开了他，很自然，就像绕开一个水坑。  
警长认为他还在惦记档案室的事，“你……没和老大提过吧？”  
“什么？”Morse想让他走开些，他不能在一天里喝两杯松鼠尿。然而Alpha的智商大概只比马高一点儿，Jakes凑得更近了，目不转睛地盯着他，“很好，我就当你没提。”  
Morse几乎不能呼吸，他想捂住鼻子，但抬起手又回忆起对方掌心的热度，“所以你刚才掴我一耳光是出于警告对不？”  
这定论下得太急躁。Morse自己也感觉不妥，他闭了嘴。Jakes也不说话了，几秒钟的沉默后，他摸索口袋找烟。  
打火机的声音让Morse松了口气。香烟掩盖了Alpha的气味，他得救了。他感谢Jakes的体贴（或者愚蠢）但是他好像漏掉了什么。  
不管怎样，那些细节，那些过节，过去了。他是安全的。他能处理好同事之间的关系的。  
他猜「Belle de soir」应该是家不入流的夜店，否则Wolsey父女俩不会因此发生矛盾。  
“你准备去那儿吗？夜店那条线。”  
Morse从思考中抬起脸，眼睛里的蓝色猛得收缩，仿佛在警长脸上看到相同的表情「就凭你？」  
所以他用回答Wolsey同样的生冷口调回答说，“不然呢？”  
Jakes立即挺直腰背，像是被刺了一下。他原本是出于一种内心深处的宽容大度，一种Alpha独有的对Omega（无论他们有没有标记）的关怀，询问一下对方的身体情况，然而Morse的所有反应都证明他犯了错。  
这个Omega根本不需要温情，至少不需要他的。  
一想及此，某种无边的，躲在心底的阴影迅速扩散，浸润了思想，擒获了理智。他喷着烟，无法控制的话语就这么滑了出来，“光一个Alpha朝你吼你就站不住了，你还准备去那种地方？你想过你现在的状况吗？光是被我摸一下就湿得一塌糊涂，你确定能待在那一屋子Alpha中间？啊……还是你本来就喜欢那样……”  
四周忽然变得安静，打字机和电话铃声仿若在很远的地方。Morse一句话也没反驳。他自己闭上了嘴巴。  
他在那双蓝眼睛里看到了怜悯。怜悯他的愚蠢，不切实际的幻想，他的肮脏和粗俗，或者是幼稚。他猜Morse能轻易在人身上发现弱点，他就是这么看他的——一个粗鄙无礼的警长，自鸣得意，却不懂得用脑袋思考。  
他惊讶于自己竟能说出这么无耻的话。他把半支香烟按进茶碟里。Thursday从办公室里出来，终止了他们可笑的对峙——他问起鸦片香水的渠道。  
Jakes汇报他在等线人的回音。探长说要跟紧。  
Morse说「Belle de soir」里一定有Agnes的人际关系。Thursday套上外衣，戴帽子前把车钥匙抛给他。  
Jakes在探长背后跨出一步，侧身堵住Morse的去路，他这次没有看那对蓝眼睛，而是把目光落在他上唇中间凹陷的地方——Morse警惕地瞪着他。  
“Morse，”他深吸一口气，一条手臂尴尬地抬起摸着后脑，他想说抱歉，但是苦橙花的气味钻入鼻腔，让人通体舒适，忍不住想把Omega抱紧在怀。  
Thursday回头催促。Morse推开他的肩膀，从他的身体和办公桌中间挤了出去。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

3（上）

捷豹进不去小巷子，Morse只好在街对面找车位，低着头锁门的时候，Thursday忽然问，“新来的Jakes警长怎么样？”  
他用词简洁，不是「他的工作怎么样」或者「你们处得如何」  
Morse用装出来的心不在焉回答说「还行吧」  
Thursday没继续问下去，也许他只是想看看他的反应，或者只是出于礼节随口一提，Morse想，还好他没再问。否则他可能会面临「面对Jakes时抑制剂就不管用」或者「我们刚认识第一天就差点在档案室操上了」之类尴尬答案。  
「Belle de soir」距离Magdalen三个街口。大门外头的人造热带植物遮挡了大部分光源，从门口到里厅是一段颇有北方风格装潢的走廊，零零散散的相片被随意钉在两边的墙面上，多半出自学生之手，还有一些属于熟客和店员。  
一个侍应生正在打扫卫生，把椅子从桌面上翻下来，他告诉警官们营业时间从下午六点开始。Thursday把Agnes的照片递给他，“认识吗？”  
他快速看了眼后否认。  
Morse用鼻子嗤了一声，从照片墙上扯下一张来，垫到Agnes相片旁边，“你不考虑一下再回答？”  
相片上，三个年轻人靠在沙发里，娇小的姑娘坐在中间，朝右边的男人深情款款地笑。一条手臂从左边伸过来搂住她的肩膀——  
“你认识Agnes Wolsey。”一股没来由的怒气让警探口气生硬。  
然而Tobias Harrison一副无所谓的样子——他是个高大粗壮的Alpha，信息素不浓，但有一股辛香料和沥青味道——他显然对这位Omega警官的讯问不甚在意，“这里来来往往的姑娘太多了，我不可能每个都记得牢，对不对？”  
也许是他的态度，他的气味，或者是他的用词，Morse似乎被惹毛了，“你不记得？”他的态度尖锐起来，“不承认或是不记得自己亲近过的Omega，我倒对你的理由很感兴趣。”  
Tobias捏着相片的指关节因用力而发白，他转过来俯视警探，一股又辣又刺鼻的情绪融进空气里。Morse下意识地紧了紧脖子，但腰杆挺得很直。  
直到Thursday往Tobias肩膀上用力一拍，“巧的是，我也很感兴趣。”  
刺鼻的沥青味瞬间转淡，他在更为强壮的Alpha面前退缩了，“我，我也只是认识她一个多月而已……”  
“那你应该会很愿意跟我们回局子里好好回忆这一个月的事，对不？”

……

通过税务局的线人联系到海关总署下属某个办公室，对方来仓库面谈的时候，Jakes便知道中介人不会出现了：  
女性Omega，未标记，全身上下飘散着甜杏的气味。一双傲人的胸峰和长腿，犹如鲁本斯的线条，成熟多汁，肉感富足，她自报家门，“Phoebe Meredith，海关办公室文秘。”  
她说下午好，眼睛里却星光闪闪，仿佛期待着一场包罗万象的艳遇。递过来文件袋时，警长感觉到她稍稍用力，他冲她微笑。真是个叫人心痒的Omega，而且气味很好，一点儿也不……怪。  
“你们掌握的情况如何？”  
“在不列颠是违禁品，但法国南部还有厂家在生产，这几年主要通过海路港口流进我们的黑市。”她靠过来，抽出一张数据表，“这上面有我们这两年查到的携运名单。”  
对于她有意无意的碰触，警长很是受用，他故意给她难堪，“海关稽查有缺口不是吗？”  
Meredith用力瞧着他，掌心覆上他的手臂，“嗯哈，我们都有无法否认的事实。”  
“比如？”  
“苏格兰场就是张渔网。”  
警长被逗笑了。他们走进仓库，女人给他说明，这里只是存放临时收缴商品——因为大多数东西都会在正式没收前被「买」回去。她用了一个现实而无奈的词，但并没有激烈地抨击某些法外行为。  
聪明又体贴的姑娘。  
对于Alpha来说，Omega都有一种天生的智慧能讨人欢心。然而相对这位甜美又灵巧的Meredith小姐，Morse就显得尖酸刻薄，傲慢无礼又戒心甚高，像只被开水烫到的猫。以一个Omega标准看来实在是不完美，但这和工作没什么关系不是么？好吧，如果Morse能对他友好一点儿，也许……  
他顿了一下，他干嘛要在心中犯嘀咕。他发现女人正准备拿一瓶香水。她背对着他，费力地伸长手臂，腰肢被拉长了，上衣和裙子之间流露出一截危险而邀请的弧线  
和Morse完全不一样，Phoebe知道自己的长处，也清楚身体对Alpha的吸引力。她显得丝毫不腼腆，也不急躁。哪像Morse，被摸一下就要死要活的。  
警长忽然感觉心情很差，他走过去，身体靠近女人却不碰触，伸手勾到了架子上的香水盒子，“这个就是吗？鸦片香水。”  
“多谢，就是它。将近月底留存下来的不多，”女秘书由下往上的眼睛里透着某些信息，她的目的还没完全达成，“对你有帮助吗？”  
“大概，我希望。”Jakes垫了垫瓶子，和Agnes包里的是同一款，“具体作用是什么？”他想求证一下坊间传说的内容。  
“事实上对「我们」本身没有太大作用，但对「你们」就不一样了，”警长拽紧手掌，立即把瓶子放进证物袋里，这个动作让她笑开了，“每个Omega都有自己的气味，很多人认为Alpha和蜜蜂一样，对采摘的花朵香味并不介意。但事实上每个Alpha也会对某种特别的气味情有独钟。法国人生产这种香水就是为了扰乱「你们」对信息素的辨别力。”  
——让原本不该发生的事发生。  
警长看向瓶身上的广告语。  
潮热发情的Omega，无法自制的Alpha……被野生动物啃掉半张脸的女孩，失控狂躁的父亲……剧烈咳嗽的Morse，蓝眼睛和夹着他的大腿……  
“什么样的Omega会想用这种香水改变气味呢？”他问。  
女人的脸绷紧了，一瞬间又放松，低声而诱惑，“求而不得。”  
她眼睛里的内容太明显了。  
应该亲亲她的，或者直接带她回家，Jakes想。三天前还没调去Cowley时，他会毫不犹豫地这么做的，男欢女爱本就是生活原来的样子。  
然而此时此地，被那股甜杏气味包围全身时，他却只回想起小警探把脑袋缩在他颈窝里，气喘不及的样子……  
最后， “谢谢你的材料，这会很有帮助的。”他自己都惊讶于会这么说。  
“还能为您做什么？”女人问，她很失望，显得有些咄咄逼人了，“你有我的电话。”  
他握住她伸过来的手，上下摇晃后放开……觉得自己愚蠢透顶。

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

*  
Tobias一开始还算合作：  
28岁男性Alpha。没有配偶。工时为每周一，三，五晚上六点到第二天凌晨一点。和Agnes是同事关系。普通朋友。只是普通朋友。  
这周三整晚都待在店里，有至少三个熟客可以证明。可以列出名单。  
Morse问照片上另一个男人是谁。  
Tobias停下不说了。  
Morse再问，Agnes和这个男人是不是情侣。  
他伸懒腰，冷淡地回答「我怎么知道」。  
Morse靠回椅背，拿起面前的小茶杯捧牢才接着说，那么你应该也不知道Agnes可能怀过孩子。  
Tobias猛地扭过脖子，一拳头砸在桌上，并且试图从对面翻过来——这次，巡警小队长及时冲上前把人摁倒。  
Morse离开座位往后退，尽可能拉开和Alpha的距离。他有所准备，但心里还是免不了发怵——出于天性，或者本能，也是自我保护意识。  
这次没人掴耳光让他清醒。他只好把背贴到冰凉的墙面上。茶渍撒了一点儿出来，浸湿了衬衫。Thursday问他要不要出去透下气，他吞咽口水，摆摆手。  
老探长便把烟斗点着，接着问，「Belle de soir」是不是在私底下贩售违禁品。  
Tobias在两个巡警的胳膊下扭动，艰难而愤怒地答非所问，“是谁的？！孩子是谁的？！是不是Roy！”  
“只能由我们来提问。”Thursday提醒他，从笔录板下面抽出一张名单，正是Jakes从海关方面弄来的——Morse伸长脖子瞄过去，某个名字上被警长画了个记号。  
“Roy Macleod是店面的东家，和你刚才说的是同一个名字，”探长让巡警把人铐回椅子上，他点了点那个圆圈，“我认为不会那么巧的。”  
“坐在Agnes右边的是Roy Macleod对不对？”  
“你们为他打工，知道他具体经营什么东西吗？”  
Tobias的脸色没有恢复，他冷静不下来，手指被烟蒂烫到，他拒绝回答任何问题。两位警官交换了一个眼神，认为他应该拘留几天，等他想通了就会愿意交代更多。  
他们准备离开的时候，Tobias却忽然开口了，声音很低很平缓，他说：  
“你们……你们Omega生来就是被操的。”  
沉默延续了几秒钟。  
他接着说话，不像是坦白也不是刻意羞辱，他的大脑仿佛失去功用，仅仅在用喉舌做机械运动，“没有被标记，你们在等谁呢？愚蠢！！你们天生就是荡货，平日里装得一本正经，到了发情期就得求人操你们！” 他半眯眼睛，把空气里的信息素吸进肺腔，这股气味能让Alpha迷醉，但是他的视野里仿若出现了另一个女孩儿的身影，  
“你们只在乎插进洞穴里的老二的大小不是吗？是哪个Alpha在操你根本不重要……”  
Thursday让Strange赶紧把人羁押处理，眼睛却紧紧盯着警探——Morse的拳头拽着，指关节发白，肩膀在颤抖，老探长认为他会挥出一拳，但是没有。  
被侮辱的Omega屏住呼吸，几近窒息……最后，他放松手掌，语调轻柔，轻柔而轻蔑：  
“我会把您这番话一字不差地抄到笔录里。”

……  
下午五点半。老探长赶在下班前去总警司办公室。新任总管下星期上任，他有不少事儿要交接。  
看到Morse独自从讯问室回来，Jakes觉得自己更蠢了——他干嘛晾着漂亮的海关秘书不理，特地回来专案室，就为了看一眼这个小Omega摆臭脸。  
当然，他给自己的理由很充分：他想知道盘问的结果如何……而不是想让Morse换个表情，或者是忘记早上的小小冲突，  
“呵怎么？好不容易逮到嫌疑人却什么都问不出来？”  
Morse愣住——脸颊上的血色褪去。从刚才开始所有被压抑负面情绪因这句话而溢出，他被戳疼了：  
下午要不是老探长在场，他可能连人都带不回来。在讯问室里，差点被当事人攻击，第二次。  
还有Tobias那番粗俗下流的话……他不在意。一个不会用脑子思考的Alpha伤害不了他，他自认为。  
为了不让自己过于失控（出言反击或是其他）他在记忆里搜寻起老探长在等红灯时让他考虑的事：  
你应该做什么事？  
你能做好什么事？  
二十年后你会在哪儿？  
……

Jakes握住他的右手腕，一根一根掰直指关节，让手掌摊平，“这里怎么了？”掌心中央被他自己叮破了皮肤，血丝在月弯形的裂缝里若隐若现，仿佛嘲笑。  
Jakes刚才可能还问了什么，他没听清，忽略过去了。有几秒时间他只是注视着对方用指腹抚摸他的手心，像是要捋平它们。整个动作自然而漫长——Alpha特有的，对Omega的关怀。  
天性。本能。  
前半段他的意识还在别处，察觉到浓郁的气味近在咫尺时，他全身激灵几乎起来，迅速把手抽回来塞进口袋里。  
“Morse……？怎么？”  
“「被Alpha吼了」”他退开，引用对方早上的难听话解释。  
警长顿了顿，表情有些僵硬，但是没挤兑也没反驳。取下叼在嘴里没点着的香烟，差使文员去拿医药箱。接着是空白——他们在尴尬诡异的沉默里互相注视了很长时间，直到电话铃在隔间乍响。两人才别开视线，绕到各自的书桌后面。  
怎么会这样……他们又同时想。

Jakes拨打火机，翻报纸和卷宗材料。  
Morse只想离他远点儿，他把手藏在口袋里。对方早上还对他口出恶言，现在仅仅摸了一下手就让他不由自主地发热冒汗。  
天性。本能。  
「是哪个Alpha在操你根本不重要」

文员有一张点缀雀斑的脸蛋，她注意到他的状况……他朝她微笑，她便什么也不问。碘酒深黄色，像他衬衫上干掉的茶渍。消毒液渗进伤口。  
“嘶——”

Jakes紧锁眉头看了过来。  
他立即把脸埋进搜查出的证物堆里——Tobias随身物品不多，其中有他最乐意见到的记事簿。一个人的内心状态会体现在字迹和记事风格里。然而Tobias看起来是个单调的人：  
周三 下午 少妇 没有……欧芹和油梨 薄荷 核对账目  
周四 口香糖 水龙头（涂改痕迹） Martin狗娘养的   
3先令

“不如把精力花正道上。”警长把话题转向案件，口气随和了一些，也许只是想挥走从刚才开始的怪异气氛，“Tobias一定脱不了关系，我看是因为贩毒连带的谋杀。”  
“证据呢？”Morse不耐烦地回应，声音里混着尖刺，“没有直接联系。”  
“海关的稽查名单上有「Belle de soir」，注册股东是Roy Macleod，Tobias是店面领班。”Jakes扬扬手里的材料，“联系。Agnes喜欢大老板，Tobias因爱生恨加上资金问题。”  
Morse不认同，他现在不客观，并且暗自嗤鼻。  
Alpha能轻而易举得到信息。他们愚蠢，但做事很效率。  
他想，凭什么？  
凭什么一个粗鲁的Alpha敢不顾礼貌与尊重地冲他大吼大叫。  
凭什么Jakes能在档案室里吻她，理所当然地抚摸他。  
凭什么他能一边说着中伤人的话，一边还能若无其事地把线索跟下去……然而现在身上却有一股让人心烦的甜腻味道。  
出于一种敏锐但少有的焦躁，他硬邦邦地表示，  
“在见到另一个当事人之前，我不下结论。”  
Roy Macleod的确很关键。从Tobias的反应看来，Agnes也许与他更为亲近。但是鸦片香水……他在脑子里猜测几种可能性的时候，Jakes又说，“一个没有被标记的Omega小姑娘，随身带着这种东西，你说是为什么？”  
Morse不想回答这个问题，即使他承认他们俩猜测的方向一致。  
“那么你呢？你怎么办？”  
“什么？”  
“潮热。”Jakes问得很随意，脸上却是一副反常的、认真探究的神情。  
Morse心里嗤笑的声音变大了——现在临近下班，Alpha想打发点时间，他无非就是想知道没有被标记的Omega如何自慰的。  
他用涂着碘酒的手揉鼻子，因为那缕若有似无的甜杏味让他反感。他也不喜欢被打断思路，随口一说，“手边随便什么东西。”  
“呵。”Jakes没再多问，笑得也不真诚。  
他把报纸叠好，赛马信息朝上。心里却在暗自想着：  
随便什么东西。  
牛角梳，雨伞柄……还是警棍……？  
分开了大腿，热流沿着橡胶柱体流下来，浑浊的，黏腻的……  
理智和戒备从蓝眼睛里溜走了，欲望与狂乱支配了躯体。他匍匐在床单里，肆无忌惮地放浪呻吟，粗暴地表示渴求……  
整栋楼的Alpha都惴惴不安，有人去敲开他的房门，他会接受。他没法拒绝。他跪在地毯上舔对方的阴囊，只为求取一个安慰，一个抚摸，一个堵结。  
然后他可能会被直接按进地毯里，或者拎到水池边，运气好的话才会被抱到床上。  
操的过程时而舒缓时而激烈，甚至残忍，无论哪种方式，主导权都不在他。他把所有的力气都花在收缩下身和哭泣上。  
无论从那双眼睛里涌出的泪水还是从下体流出的爱液，Alpha都无心欣赏，他是个陌生人，一个连名字都来不及了解就登堂入室的罪犯！  
那个Alpha应该被逮捕，被审问……  
老天他在想什么！  
他把烟蒂按进水渍里，噗呲——坐在对面看卷宗的Morse向他投来一瞥，也许什么都没往脑子里去，便移开了目光。浅蓝色，有金属的晕圈，理智和制约。  
香烟的味道，桑葚，柑橘和……甜杏。六点准时打钟。Morse立即站起来，Thursday今天不用接送，他终于能出去透透气了。  
Jakes也站起来把外套甩在肩上。他得去喝一杯，他不能再和Morse待在一起。“然后找个气味好闻点儿的Omega。”他说给自己听，但对方听到了。  
Morse下意识把鼻子凑近自己的肘弯，耸耸肩。  
继而他忽然想到——  
「Belle de soir」六点以后开门不是吗？

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

4（上）

晚上七点。  
警探站在「Belle de soir」外头，手里撑着伞。当牛津开始下雨的时候，部分颜色就会被冲走。一个瘦小的姑娘抱着胳膊躲在屋檐下抽烟，她的脸色苍白，指甲和嘴唇血红，她发现警探正在打量自己。  
“你好呀。”她懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼。  
“晚上好。”Morse收拢雨伞走近她。姑娘站直身体，把烟星抛进雨幕里。  
“来找乐子么，你成年了？”  
“我猜是的，当你在O级考试的时候，”Morse伸手进口袋摸到警官证的瞬间，一个荒谬鲁莽的想法撞进脑袋：  
为什么不先了解一下他们是怎么贩售违禁品的呢？  
女人绕着他走半圈，嗅闻空气，笑道，“但没有被标记？”  
警探把手从口袋里拿出来，“因为我……不太好闻。”……他猜。  
哈哈哈。姑娘的眼睛笑弯了，“「他」真是个蠢货。”  
“确实。”Morse跟着她笑，有一瞬间他真的这么想，并为之感到畅快，“你叫什么？”  
“Lesley，”她推开大门，浓郁的信息素散出来，像闷在地铁里的一团黑气。  
他向她道谢，“Morse。”  
在夜里，这家店呈现出完全不同的景象。光线黯淡，颓靡不振，爵士乐队在演奏Maurice Ravel。所有人都在吃喝玩乐，看起来却像是在消耗生命。一个大学生义愤填膺地高喊「性爱自由」，底下爆发出哄堂大笑。走廊尽头，有Agnes的那张照片位置空了。两个神志不清的年轻人蜷在沙发里喝试管彩虹，隔着裤子互相手淫。  
他把目光移开，挑了角落里的座位，这个角度视野开阔也离出口比较近，Lesley问他要点什么。  
他想要啤酒，但临下班时特意去鉴定科灌的松鼠尿还在肚子里。他只能喝苏打水。  
Lesley走开了。  
光线转暗，乐队换了首更为舒缓和暗示性的曲子。Morse发现姑娘没有直接去吧台，有个醉醺醺的客人企图捉她的胳膊，女人灵巧地避过去，“我正忙着呐！”  
Alpha不依不饶地追逐她，嘴里嘀咕着下流话，直到一个别着「Martin」胸牌的侍应拦在他们中间，朝客人低声说话。Alpha立即清醒了，脸色转白。  
小小的风波平息后，Martin朝吧台比手势「一」。酒保送给闹事者白兰地，递过去之前丢了一粒片剂在杯子里。  
粉红色，速释，掀起一小阵气泡。那人视若无睹地吞进喉咙，然后更加神魂颠倒。  
Lesley瞪大眼睛想要阻止，Martin让她管好自己的事。  
Morse听见她说，“要是让Tobias知道了……”  
领班为自己点烟，“他也不敢告诉Roy，他就是个孬种。他都不一定能从局子里出来呢！”  
「Martin狗娘养的」  
警探梳理出了他们几个人的关系，同时也等到了气泡水。  
他问吧台借电话用。

……  
「旗帜」  
警长坐在惯例的位置上，听满大厅的醉汉们唱《统治吧，不列颠尼亚！》  
Phoebe Meredith的号码被他随手在烟盒盖反面。今天晚上他总共抽了四根香烟，每拿一根都能看见那串数字。  
但他始终没打电话。  
也许是巡警队的人太吵闹了，专案室的老家伙们也不省心。这些人在警局里死气沉沉，一副绝望得要被工作压垮的模样。然而天一黑，来到酒吧里喝上几杯就能立刻充满莫名的热情，从而忘记生活中的阴影：  
不再鲜活貌美的伴侣；人事变动带来的危机；薪资和工时的不合理；投在赛马和足球上的赌注如石沉大海……  
他是他们中的一员，他认为。他该找个乖巧漂亮的Omega解闷，比如Meredith——他从盒子里磕出来第五根，点火的时候他在想她的腰线和大腿，她的全身……  
「还能为您做什么？」  
他想要她做什么呢？带她回家，或者就在车里，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱确实是生活不可或缺的部分，但是……  
「你还知道自己在干什么对吧。」  
说着这话的小警探满脸通红，大腿远不如Meredith的优美。但是他能轻易回想起被那双哆哆嗦嗦的腿夹紧的感觉。嘴唇形状一点儿也不饱满，但尝起来不赖，像柑橘的果囊；舌头湿软温热，逃避他时微微地痉挛……然而蓝眼睛里却只有轻蔑。  
这个小Omega看不起他，看不起整个世界。他宁愿用「手边随便什么东西」安慰自己也不愿意向他讨饶或是求助……  
好吧，如果Morse能低声下气，别那么尖锐戒备，或者仅仅客套地向他寻求帮忙……  
他也不用坐在这里，考虑一晚上是不是该打个电话给个海关秘书了。  
Jakes拨开打火机的时候，有个侍应在喊，  
“Strange！Jim Strange长官在吗？！”  
巡警小队长从人群中挤出来，“是我，我是Strange。”  
“有您的电话。”  
人群开始起哄——  
“怎么啦？”  
“一定是上次那个小妞！”  
“10英镑！”  
脸上满是尴尬，Strange经过警长面前时朝他点头致意，他拉开挡板，拿起横搁的话筒……警长毫不在意他们在拿什么打赌，夹住香烟把剩下的啤酒倒进喉咙，直到他听见Strange提高的声音，“你说什么？！Morse？！”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

4（下）

通过警局轮值转接巡逻队太显眼也太花费时间，而Morse知道Cowley的人下班后都会在哪儿——  
但在等柜台转接的时候，他犹豫了一下子，该找谁？谁能有效迅速出警，又能理解他的状况，还能帮他瞒着老探长？他需要非正式的后援，他在心里列了一份名单，然后把名字一个一个划去⋯⋯他发现他在警局没有朋友。  
一个声音在心里说：为什么不找Jakes警长呢？他是最合适的人选，或许也能信任。他是Alpha，脑袋不聪明但身健体壮，做事可靠……他很英俊手指也很漂亮，他的抚触能令人安静下来，他的气味……  
蓦地，他惊醒过来，察觉到偏离了轨道。立即赶走那个声音，像赶走一只名为本我的苍蝇。然而双腿之间的隐晦蠢蠢欲动，一股莫名的怒气和微妙的坚持在心头腾然而生。  
他把「Peter Jakes」扔到列表最后。  
电话接通，他张口，听见自己语速飞快地报出一个名字，生怕说错似的。  
“Strange，请帮我叫巡警队的Strange……”

挂断后，他又找了几个看起来像熟客的打探，但都不尽如人意——  
对来这儿的客人而言，一个女招待，一个Omega都只是一个随处可见的符号，一株不具其名的花朵。有几个人倒是有点印象，但他们急着回到原来的享乐之中，因而也只是略微表达惋惜之情，提供不了有意义的信息。  
兜了一圈后他开始感觉到轻微的头晕目眩，尽管他站在门廊的阴影里，距离大厅很远。但是和那么多Alpha同处在一间屋子里，空气不流通，信息素和污秽交融在一起。他知道自己支持不了多久。他在潮热期，在这意志最薄弱的时段，谁都无法对自己的行为负责。Debryn没保证过抑制剂的时长，况且多亏了Jakes，让他不再迷信那玩意儿的效用。  
Lesley从工作间出来。  
在彻底失态前离开这里才是安全的、明智的，但是女人头发散乱，双眼通红，Morse丝毫没有犹豫便跟上去——直觉告诉他这个姑娘知道些什么，求知欲比性欲更难克服，他在灯光飘曳时横穿舞池。  
情侣搂抱在一起摇摆，到处蒸腾起发情与荷尔蒙的气味。Morse看到一个侍应拦在门边，捉住Lesley的胳膊，女人脸色突变，扬手扇了对方一耳光。  
而拥挤的舞池让Morse步履艰难。  
Martin出现了，拎起Lesley的一把头发，女人在Alpha的拖拽下哭喊，嘈杂的乐声吞没了她的求救。也许有人发现了，但无动于衷——他们消失在安全门后面。  
警探想拨开人群追上去，但是四肢越来越沉重，这里俨然变成了一片危险的荆棘林，一只胳膊肘撞到他的腰肋，肩膀顶着肩膀，小腿和脚跟，胸脯和肩胛⋯⋯他的反应开始迟钝，但是触觉却变得不合时宜地灵敏，有意无意的碰触都让他直犯恶心。忽然，脚踝被绊住，他当场没有注意到，身体已经往前趄趔。一双粗壮如树干的手臂从后面箍住他，“瞧啊，一只笨手笨脚的小狗。”  
这个Alpha喝了不少劣质酒，很可能还磕了什么东西，全身一股子排泄物发酵的味道，而且显然把他认作是来放纵的一员，“宝贝，怎么能一个人呢？”  
“我不，没……”Morse下意识地挺直腰背，急着想从那个冒着熏人热气的禁锢中逃开。但是Alpha粗鲁且有力，他捏住Morse的下巴，蛮横地迫使他把脸转向自己。  
立即的，他为今晚的收获感到激动万分，“哇喔！看这个……看这个小东西！”他含含糊糊地叨念着一些龌龊的称谓，“还是没破的！”  
他说着便欲吻上来，那张嘴张得老大，露出一口参差不齐的黄牙，Morse使劲按住那颗攻城锤似的脑门，权衡着现在拿出警官证能有多少用处，“恐怕你找错人了。”他坚定地表明，“放开我！”抬起膝盖抵抗对方逐步逼近的下身——背后被手舞足蹈的人猛力一撞，他的努力全白费，直接跌进那个鱼胶和鸽子屎气味的陷阱里。  
Alpha幸福地把他抱紧，像抱紧一个枕头，大手在他的身上到处乱摸乱揉。  
从来没经历过如此无礼的对待——即使是在档案室那次，Morse也没有像现在这么惊慌。  
即使呼救也和Lesley的遭遇一样，他应该能制服对方的，他记得警务技能的每个细节，但是大脑和身体失去了联系，如同横在登录官兵面前的弗来芒海峡，Alpha信息素像一只散发恶臭的大口袋，毫不留情地把他罩在里面。  
忽然，他察觉到一股湿漉漉的，滑腻又温热的东西黏附在脸上，一定是那人手里的。  
他想闭住呼吸免于恶臭的侵袭，但又不得不急促地透气，他在几种可能中猜测……  
Alpha连拖带抱把他们带离舞池，“你真香！”

——最坏的情况：「原本不该发生的事正在发生」

更坏的是他的视野开始错乱，幽暗的灯光在交融、挤压，他被按进隔间里的沙发。外套被剥掉，湿乎乎的手伸进衬衫里，一下子摸到了乳头——这感觉像一根有毒的尖刺戳进了肋骨。他的意识天旋地转，抵抗的手臂无力地滑落，他声明他是警察。Alpha一口舔上他的下巴，从上往下滑到脖子里……  
他疯狂挣扎，一股股热流从腿根深处无止境地涌出来。  
他感觉不到，野蛮的抚摸和淫荡的笑声他也听不到，他在思考——

潮热期，信息素，强奸……真正是物种的退化。

警哨乍响了。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

5 上

巡警进入门廊履行告知义务，把聚在一起的人像浓汤一样搅开。  
Jim Strange让一个人去叫店面负责人出来，其他队员疏散顾客，停止一切娱乐活动配合警方行动——很扫兴，但这就是法律。  
宣布的时候，巡警小队长其实没底气，他没有正式搜查令，仅凭Morse一条线报完全不足以支持整场行动。但是Jakes在他接到电话时就跟来了，不论出于什么目的，对他来说有个CID的警长在场负责……他想，管它呢！这种店多多少少都会有毒品交易的！探长会理解的，总警司也能体谅的。  
人群中传来几句抗议，尖锐的，含糊的，不锈钢酒盘摔到地上。他在这个时候注意到隔间的动静：  
粗俗的低吼从很暗的角落传出来，污言秽语组织的赞叹和咒骂。Omega微弱的呻吟，衣物拉扯和水渍……在此类场所，不堪入目的行为并非典型。但是下一刻，Strange看清楚了那个大块头身下紧压的是谁——  
有人从后面走上来，速度不可思议地超过他。撞到肩膀，差点把他带翻。接下来的事仅需几秒：  
Jakes没有告知也不作喊话，直接伸手向那后颈——醉汉根本来不及反抗身体就往后腾空，人仰马翻滚倒在地——像一条掀开的脏床单。  
仰躺的Omega露了出来：临界混沌，那是自发性意识断档致使缺氧。面色通红，神情却很平静。金属蓝的光彩早已不见，双眼里只剩下恍惚和疲累。胸脯在敞开的衬衫下起伏，红肿高挺的乳头若隐若现。四肢无力地垂落，皮带扣和拉链都扯开了，所幸的是长裤还在没来得及被剥掉。  
Jakes脱下外套把人包住。  
有几秒时间，他维持着拥抱的姿势一言不发，直到怀里的Morse忽的发出短促的哽咽，咳嗽起来，仿佛出水后透出一口长气。  
警长这才撑住沙发站直身体，转向那条脏床单，缓慢地，面无表情地……  
Strange张大嘴巴，忽然从诧异中惊醒，在Alpha做出过激的事之前吹响警哨。

……  
晚上九点半。  
「Belle de soir」门外的巷子口停靠三辆警车，一个小分队的巡警从别的辖区调遣过来维持秩序。  
Morse坐在巡逻车后备箱上，愣怔地注视这派忙碌景象。  
凭借巡逻队装备的镇定喷雾暂缓了发情，但这治标不治本，而且远不如内服抑制剂有效。为了分散注意力，他用手托着毛巾擦拭脸颊，他精疲力竭却一直在重复这个动作，皮肤被擦红了却不自知。有人在无线电里的喊叫，他听见了却进不去脑子里。  
Strange的声音由远及近，“你现在感觉怎么样，好点没有？”  
Morse花了几秒辨认，眼珠微微转动，“Lesley怎么样了？”  
Strange又问，“谁？你说谁？”  
“这儿的店员，个子很小……”他伸出手臂比划了一下，“那个姑娘可能会有危险。”他忽然捂住脸，忍过一波涌动的情潮，“一定要找到她。”  
Strange说巡逻队在确认店员人数，后厨房和休息室里的违禁品以粉红佳人和大麻为主，还有些不常见，得回去鉴定。  
他问有没有发现鸦片香水。小队长肯定地告诉他没有。  
Morse抬起眼睛，满脸疑惑，“不应该呀……”  
刚才明明……那个人肯定对他用了。黏腻的触感，失控的Alpha，还有那些野蛮的抚摸和舔弄……  
意识断档之前的记忆正在恢复，像洪流般冲垮了自我保护的屏障。  
他脸色发白，停下不说了，夹紧膝盖和双腿，耸高肩膀把整个身体佝偻起来。  
有人在无线电里呼叫巡逻小队长。Strange回答收到。多亏了那通「匿名」电话，他得加班了。  
他一句也没提酒吧里的事。Morse感谢他给他留颜面。  
“但是……”Strange补充说，并且侧过身体，拇指点点一个方向，“他就不一定了。”  
Morse顺着他的视线方向望，有那么一瞬间以为自己看错了，“我相信不是你通知他的，对吧……”  
出于一种复杂的本能，Morse想拉住Strange的胳膊，或者躲到他身后。因为Jakes正在往这边来，脸上挂着不耐烦，衬衫挺括，背带发直，手指间的烟星在夜里闪光。他问小队长「镇定了没有？」但没有看Strange，他的视线始终落在Morse身上。他正在火头上。  
Strange十万火急地去处理鸡毛蒜皮。

……  
几秒钟的沉默却相当漫长。  
警示灯光依次滑上警长的脸颊，Morse在心里暗数，蓝色第十次闪现，Jakes弹走烟蒂。  
Morse忙不迭做手势让他不要说话，他必须抢在他之前说话，他必须。因为他现在唯独不想听Jakes的嘲讽和中伤。  
“我知道你想说「明知道结果还去那种地方，是本来就想发生些什么」……是的，我知道，我想发生。”  
他撒了谎，自己都不相信，记忆里的鱼胶和鸽子屎冲进鼻腔，油腻腻的，像是要把肺管堵塞，他只好把呼吸埋进外套里。  
桑葚和烤烟让他摆脱了窒息。  
他应该感谢Jakes把外套借给他，但是他的陈述没完，他接着说，“我会自行承担后果，我怎么对你说的我就会怎么对探长说，我会把书面报告……”  
“你为什么联系Strange？”Jakes径直打断他乱七八糟的汇报。  
Morse不理解这个问题意义何在，“他……欠我一轮。”他现编了个理由，但事实确是如此。  
警长忽然一改含讥带讽的口吻，而是以上扬微颤的语气说，“你没有联系我。你认为上级不比巡警可靠？还是你认为你有能力调遣巡警队为你的鲁莽买单？ ”  
Morse的脸色沉下去，“我会对Thursday解释，责任不在你。”  
“你觉得我是在乎这个？”  
“那你是想记一笔功劳？”  
“你他妈的——”

对话蓦地中断，Jakes的话尾戛然而止。仿佛无线电被切断信号源。  
又是一阵沉默。巡逻队的噪音及时填补了空白。  
他愣住，两人都是。因为Morse不知道自己在流眼泪。  
Jakes朝他吼的时候迸发的愤怒和信息素太攻击性，Omega生理上感到惧怕，即使Morse认为自己并没有。  
野蛮的侵犯都不至于如此。而现在？他的警长仅仅是提高了声音，Omega的本能就毫无保留地示弱了，服从了，他甚至感觉有些委屈的情绪……他差一点儿退回到刚才的绝望无助。  
Jakes往别处看，仿佛在深呼吸调整情绪，转回来时他变得有些小心翼翼，嘟嘟囔囔地说抱歉——他可能想帮他擦擦脸，但一抬手，Morse就警惕地往后瑟缩。他只好拉住他的胳膊，“我送你回去。”  
Morse转向正在往这里张望的Strange。Jakes拎他起来，手臂在腋窝下撑住他，他被架着走，最后塞进警长的车里。  
“干什么？！这里还没处理完……”  
“你要是不想明天被老大问就闭嘴。”Jakes转钥匙滑排档踩油门，踩到底，在磕磕绊绊的砖石路上打方向盘。  
发动机空转的时候，Strange搭住车窗下沿，“你会把Morse送到家对吧？完整地……”  
Jakes回答说，“我是他的警长。”没别的。  
Strange松开了手。

一路上Morse都闭着嘴。他缩在座椅里，他不知道该说什么。他想念啤酒，无论什么时候，无论心情怎样，酒精总是对的。那是Thursday教他的。但是今晚已经够精彩了，而且方向盘掌握在Jakes手里——警长正在等一个红灯，手指烦躁地敲着，却不抽烟。  
他决定不提啤酒，而是在座椅里动来动去。  
Jakes摇开车窗，快速看他一眼，“冷吗？”  
可能是因为那股子鱼胶和鸽子屎的味道还留在身上。  
“还好。”他回答，尴尬地抱紧胳膊，缩进Jakes的外套里。  
Jakes又把车窗摇上了。翻绿灯了，他几乎同时松开离合器。  
Morse感受到对方的焦躁，却只能把鼻子埋进布料里做深呼吸，好像这样就能把肺里的难闻气味置换出去。马上，他的鼻腔里，他的怀里，他的全身都是外套上的气味了。这让他产生一种错觉，这些气味、这些气味的主人在拥抱他，温和柔软，彬彬有礼，而不是「你他妈的……」  
但是拥抱的感觉又是那么真实。  
他能回忆起那段糟透了的经历里每个细节，却怎么也想不起来意识是如何恢复的，仿若被汤勺挖出一个缺口的鳗鱼冻。  
那张如恶狼一般的嘴巴，粗糙的舌头，熏臭的唾液，污秽和谩骂，那些冲撞他大脑的画面逐渐离他远去了。只要坐在这里，混乱和危险就从未发生过似的，这感觉很奇妙，但让人心安。  
他无意识地举目望向右边——Jakes正在瞄后视镜。月光皎洁地浮在那张侧脸上，让他看起来很安静，也很远。Jakes不说话的时候反而平易近人。  
Morse感觉自己彻底安全了。  
他刚想舒一口气，下身的反应却随即而至。和被侵犯时完全不一样，和之前的每次都不一样。镇定喷雾时效已然毫无意义，也许是受他的精神起伏影响，也可能是因为密闭的空间，更深的原因他没来得及细想。这股情潮仿若积聚了所有的欲念，来得热烈又凶猛。  
肉体和器官忠实地做出反应：茎头抬起，阴囊鼓胀，欢愉的潮水在洞穴里一波接着一波地涌动。他想褪掉内裤，好好抚摸自己……他还想要……  
他咬住拇指的指甲尖。  
一股冲动，一个既成的念头在两腿之间诞生了，在胸腔里发热膨胀，最终到达了他的脑海，把一切别的、无关紧要的的东西排挤出去。不消多久，这个荒唐但下流的渴求完完全全支配了思想——  
他想要Alpha、想要属于「他的」Alpha操他。

Jakes在这个时候转头看他，“你……”  
“Roy应该不知道交易，进货是Tobias，Martin负责选客人销售。服务员几乎都有参与。”他快速地说话，他知道自己脑袋还算清醒。但下身不是，他能控制不流眼泪，但不能阻止下面流液体。他也不能控制气味弥漫，任凭它们充盈了整个车厢。  
警长眉头紧紧皱拢。Morse立即接着说，“我明天需要和Lesley谈一谈。”  
“你明天需要请个假。”  
“不。”他不可自制地挨近司机，用指尖轻轻触碰他搭在排档杆上的手，“Agnes的事，必须让Lesley开口。我还得见一见Roy……”  
他的声音越来越低弱，不仅仅是因为下身——他视野里的景象迅速减少，很快，他的注意力只放在Alpha身上了。  
也许是他的脸色，或者是求爱的信息太浓郁，Jakes往路缘偏转，靠边后拉手刹，他帮他捋了捋散乱的额发，仿佛在安慰他，“没事，深呼吸，我开窗好吗？”  
然而他的动作也开始发抖。  
“请……请你……”Morse拉住他的手腕，力道很大，指甲陷进他的皮肤，“记住我的要求。”  
“说这些干什么？”  
“我不知道……”他舔着自己的嘴唇，“我不知道……到了明天我可能就想不起来了。”  
不等Alpha做出反应，他就送上了唇。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

5 下  
Jakes激灵了一下子往后躲闪，仿佛被这个突如其来的吻烫到了。然而Omega颤巍巍的双臂攀上来，圈牢他的脖子。  
Alpha抽了抽鼻翼，一副间乎怀疑和狂乱的神情。  
这个反应让Morse急了，他不知道自己在怕什么，他的嘴巴替他说了，“请、请你⋯⋯吻⋯⋯”  
Jakes扣住他的后脑压向自己。  
滚烫但不粗鲁，急切却很克制。和陌生人的舔弄完全不一样，也没有在档案室那次的恶意。两双嘴唇互相吮吸，舌尖互相探寻，互相交缠。Alpha的信息素随着动作的加剧蒸腾，包围住他，让他无路可退。这份受制于人的压力让他发抖，急切地敞开胸怀以便桑葚和烟叶气味从每个毛孔渗透进身体里。  
他终于意识到Jakes在吻他，是真心实意地想吻他。  
这个发现让他通体战栗，也更为大胆。信息素与荷尔蒙合作，谋杀了他的理智，他的高傲和他的廉耻。  
于是热潮也肆意喷涌，把内裤濡湿了，贴在皮肤上，他扭动屁股手往下探索，摸向Alpha从一开始就硬邦邦的部位——他急需要那个，能带给他快乐和解脱的东西，想要得不得了。  
“请给我⋯⋯”  
Jakes弓起背，深深呼吸。一条手臂环住他的腰，另一只手捧住他的脸：  
「你还知道自己在干什么对吧。」他抛回他的问题。  
Morse舔他，舌尖勾他的下唇。  
“你在找手边随便什么东西对吧？”他求证他的答案。  
Morse摸他，抽开他的领带夹。  
“你对那个人提了同样的要求对吧？”他心中真正的疑问。  
Morse拱进他的怀里，眼睛里焦心散乱，“谁⋯⋯？哪个人？”  
一阵窒息的死寂。  
像是剥掉一件沉重的胶皮雨衣似的，Jakes把他推开，踹门下车。

⋯⋯

他在夜风里点香烟，手抖得厉害，花了几次才点着。  
他背对车窗冒汗，强迫自己不要去看里面的景象。尼古丁终于漫上来了，他系高领带结，躲在烟雾里思考：把一个下体湿透投怀送抱的Omega晾在车里不管不顾；独自站在深夜的路边抽烟，一柱擎天几乎要撑开裤子⋯⋯哪一条更值得风纪道德部门警告。

他成了一个「手边随便什么东西」，酒吧里那个亦然。  
发情的Omega无力改变自己的处境，但Alpha不一样，他有能力考虑，他有责任选择，他强迫自己必须这么做。  
因为……「我是他的警长。」没别的。  
他可以选择顺应Morse身不由己的求欢，释放自己也取悦对方，一夜情之后恢复到什么都没有发生的第二天。或是选择克制，在痛苦的道德层面上的自我鞭挞中度过长夜，结果依然是什么都没有发生。  
他告诉自己，Morse绝对不是他首选的一夜情对象。这个Omega的腼腆基于他的傲慢，对任何事都不甚满意又力不从心。而且根本不懂得怎么讨人欢心。  
然而只有亲吻过他，触碰过他的人才知道，那副艰涩的皮囊浸润着隐蔽的悲伤和粗暴的淫荡……  
即便如此他也没有借口心安理得地在他神智不清时操他。  
激情如同潮水，退潮只在一夜之间，而Morse对他的厌恶就会像突兀的牡蛎一样永远留在岸上。他们会进入一个不负责任的胡同，回到一个暧昧含糊的原点。  
他不得不这么胡思乱想分散注意力，否则他会转身进去车里继续刚才的事情，剥光Omega，让他赤身裸体摊在后座上承受侵入，嘴里除了呻吟什么话也讲不出来。他也愿意给他堵个结，甚至标记⋯⋯只要Morse想要的他都愿意给予。  
他脑中的绝大部分早已热切地通过这项决议，仅剩一个微弱的声音坚守底线：  
不是现在，不是这里。

调来Cowley之前，人们在餐厅里津津乐道：「那个」Morse是靠屁股上位的小浪荡。  
一开始他的确想给他点教训，想让他听话，或者仅仅出于好奇……  
他发现Morse能证明针对他的每一条流言蜚语都错得离谱。  
他发现他的固执甚于他的才华。他发现他能直视每一个提出异议的人。他发现他就算用屁股思考也比那些说三道四的人有条理……  
而且闻起来很好，好到让他能轻易在全权掌控下出现偏差。  
但是Morse不可能喜欢他，因为他在陈尸现场给他难堪，他在档案室给他好看，他在办公室里朝他羞辱。他恨档案室，他为什么要去那里。  
他的确很想把这小Omega操得哭泣求饶，但不是现在，不是这里。  
那个死守底线的声音在他的脑中隐隐作痛，像手指快速抚过一根绷紧的弦。血流到砖石路上，变成黑色。他在路灯下打量自己的影子——  
没有人比他更清楚，非自愿性行为会在灵与肉之间烙下多么丑陋的疤痕。龌龊的经历也许是愤世嫉俗的原因但不该是自甘堕落的理由  
他一样可以证明——  
Blenheim Vale出身的LittlePete不是个乘人之危的孬种。他怎么能和一个粗鄙的强奸犯一样对待Morse？他不能让Morse更看不起他，他希望Morse真心喜⋯⋯  
烟灰掉在手背上，有些热但不烫。  
他被自己惊呆了。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，小李拿了奥斯卡也不能阻止我耍流氓。


	11. Chapter 11

6上

他在晨光和宿醉中恢复意识，四肢酸乏，通体空虚。好像力气和体液一起流光了。七点到七点半这段时间里，他裹着被子坐在床上发愣。  
收音机里传出新闻播报，他赤脚踩到地板上找领带。下半身光溜溜的，大腿被擦干了，他碰倒了威士忌空瓶。  
他抚摸后颈，沿着颈窝滑到肩膀，皮肤在冰凉的手心里起疙瘩，但是完好无损。  
他探向下体，入口处滑腻而潮湿，晨勃使然，但是里面完好无损，他能感觉到。  
他清楚手指的长度。  
他的萨特和福音书笃齐了，不再成为通行的阻碍。  
他的唱片和台本到前天为止还散乱地摊在沙发脚边上，现在被按照字母（而不是演唱家）顺序插进架子里。  
他的钥匙压住警官证，放在他一眼就能看到的矮几上。  
他不花思考也能轻易还原这个现场——

「你会把Morse送到家对吧？完整地。」

他在茶水煮开的鸣声中嗤鼻。他以前不知道，「完整」还意味着失落。

……

探长在隔间里责问：  
为什么指派巡逻队突击检查？  
违规操作和非法拘捕的责任谁来承担？  
为什么当晚查封第二天早上才把回执给探长过目？  
举报人是谁？为什么不记笔录？

Morse一个答案都没听清，他缩回了准备敲门的手——门却呼啦一下从里侧打开，一股混合着须后水和责难的暖风扑鼻而来，握着把手的警长有些意外地瞪着他。  
松鼠尿。雪莉。Jakes的脸。他现在最不想看到的三样东西之一。  
所以他生硬地别开目光，但对方没有。  
Thursday让他进来，让Jakes出去——两人的肩膀互相蹭了一下，谁也没问候谁。  
一切回到正轨，回到昨晚之前，他没有吻Jakes，Jakes也没有操他。昨晚没有，以后也不会。  
老探长平静地观察他，“你知不知道昨晚「Belle de soir」里发生的事情？”  
Morse不想隐瞒也不打算据实以告，他回答说，“我想Jakes应该已经全部汇报了。”  
“的确，”Thursday说，“我意外的是一点儿也没你的份。”  
Morse怔了一怔，克制住惊讶的反应。  
他的嘴巴却自作主张，“他们……他也许不怎么喜欢我。”——所以他不在报告里提我，他猜。眉头却因这个推断皱拢了，他察觉到自己在乎的并不是Jakes没有提他。  
Thursday修剪着烟叶，“你是探长的副手，你可以做警探权限外的事，”他抬眼瞧着他，“不怪你。”  
老探长显然理解成了别的、但显而易见的人缘关系上。Morse很想解释一番，但不知道该从何处说起——  
他去了那家店，只给了巡警小队长线报。他不清楚警长获悉的途经，但他很感谢Jakes出现在那里……  
但是他没有办法在老探长面前谈及某些尴尬和龌龊的细节，Jakes也是一样。  
所以他选择缄默。况且他不是为了自己的事，他想知道处理结果，还想见几个当事人……如果Jakes记得他的要求。  
“我批了一星期的查封，警长在补手续。带回来几个店员还扣在巡警队。还有，刚才Debryn博士来过电话。”Thursday逐条说明，“现在是去帮Jakes打下手，或者去鉴定科拿化验报告，随你。”

*  
Agnes裙子上的泥土里含有茜素、氧化铁和磷酸钙。  
“化学复合物。”Debryn补充。  
Morse合起报告书，“铁轨下面的沙砾不可能有的对吧。”  
“除非铁路部门突发奇想改变轨道颜色，这些成分会在油画颜料里使用。”  
化验报告证实了他一开始的推测，致死第一现场不是铁轨。但他对Debryn递过来的烧杯产生了更大的怀疑，“这又是什么？”  
“偏方。”  
“比松鼠尿有效吗？”  
“你质疑过上帝吗？”  
Morse的忽然沉默有一种肃穆且庄严的讥讽。  
Debryn赞许他的反应，“感知既存在，很好。”  
“那么就敬「存在」。”  
“谨记医嘱——一天一杯远离A。”  
Morse捏住鼻子，像一个阿兹特克战士吞下敌人的心脏，“哦……天，我开始喜欢松鼠尿了，”他由衷地点评口味，“你在里面放了什么？！”  
“夜莺的蛋壳，蝰蛇的心脏，泰晤士河底的淤泥……”  
Omega迅速抬手让他闭嘴，“Montespan夫人真该找你当顾问的。”  
“要我说，”病理学博士收拾着解剖台，“激素香水也好，蛊惑药剂也罢，还有你的好朋友——镇定喷雾和抑制药剂，都可以算作化学科研和工业产链的骄傲……”  
“但无法解决根本问题。”Morse咋巴着发麻的嘴唇和舌头，“医嘱还没完？”  
Max Debryn不开玩笑，他是个找尽职的学者，也是个忠实的朋友，他的建议是，  
“找个Alpha，让他把你脑仁干出来，这比任何抑制剂味道都要好。”

*  
Roy Macleod是不请自来的，一大早就等在Cowley的走廊里。这个Alpha身材高大，穿着优雅，Jakes只和他聊了两句就发现他是个体面而讲究的人——  
“我会尽全力配合警方调查，”他和警长握手，表现得很友好很和善，而且用力清晰地说清每一个字以示尊重。  
Jakes往天花板喷烟，隔着青雾打量他，问他知不知道员工贩毒的事情。  
Macleod那张略显稚气的脸上流露出犹豫，“之前确实听说过，但很抱歉，我当时没往心里去，如果我早些警惕的话……”  
“也就是说你漠不关心自己的产业和员工。”  
“恰恰相反，先生！”他真诚地表示，声音很坚定，“我喜欢酒店生意，年轻人追求精神和肉体双重解放，我希望能尽最大努力迎合顾客，所以我一向对手底下的伙计很宽容……当然是在合法的范畴内。”  
这个散发着煤炭和蜡油味道的男人看似无辜清白，但措辞和逻辑里却有一种言不清道不明的疯癫。警长把不相信放在脸上。他今天脾气不太好，他不想归咎于Alpha对同性别的警戒，他也想忽略Morse对他不理不睬。  
他严厉地抛出下一个问题，“Agnes Wolsey 是你的伴侣吗？”  
回答迟来了一秒。不是。她只是个女招待。  
警长问第二个问题，“她曾经有过孩子，你是父亲吗？”  
Macleod的脸僵住了，像是涂满了松脂，“这……我不敢肯定。”  
Jakes问自己为什么不立即掀翻桌子，把这个不负责任的Alpha关个一星期。他把大半截香烟按进烟灰缸，“这个星期三晚上八点，你在哪里？”  
Macleod的不在场证明很过硬，Walton街附近的拍卖会上至少二十个人与他握手寒暄。

*  
从鉴定科回来，Morse去了趟巡警队，没在羁押的人员里找着Lesley。他刚拐进专案室所在的走廊，胳膊就被握住了。  
沿着手臂方向往上瞧，毫不意外地看到Jakes的脸。  
“怎么？”  
“我昨天怎么对你说的？”  
他们不自觉地离得很近，鼻尖差点碰到一起，Jakes的瞳色让他想起苜蓿草和……「完整」。  
“恐怕你自己都不愿意想起来，对不？”仿佛从早上开始积聚的怒气和不甘找到了一个出口，Morse在讽刺中加入个人感情，随即，他的脸颊发热……他为什么要埋怨他的警长？  
但多亏了泰晤士河底的泥，他的撒气很理直气壮。  
Jakes低声说，“你应该请个假。”  
Morse反击说，“你应该放开我。”  
Jakes照做了，咕哝着抱歉，但没有退后，一双眼睛直盯着他瞧——如果不是因为「完整」，Morse几乎要相信他是在……关心他。  
天性。本能。自然规律。  
“所以你是希望我立即在你眼前消失？”  
“我希望你能……你得乖乖地度过这段时间。”像是难以启齿似的，Jakes说得竟有些勉强，他甚至移开了目光，“你知道的，避免差池和难堪。”  
Morse这下完全明白了。  
一个发情期的Omega和一个不喜欢他气味的Alpha待在一起工作，两人都得受罪！  
他的「完整」得益于Jakes的个人喜好。真是体贴周到。  
他们昨晚经历了各种意义上的措手不及，但现在一切都平息了，生活还得继续。  
“这事本来就是你情我愿，我不会后悔，也不会让你难做。我能自己处理好身体。”  
Morse听见自己说话，周身被Alpha的信息素笼罩，但他的脑子很清醒。他现在暂时缓解了发情困扰，不会无意识地钻到对方怀里索吻或者其他……然而他察觉到自己的态度很奇怪，既不像是抱怨，也不像是释怀，而是揣着某种滚烫的尖锐，刺伤了自己，也困扰了对方——  
Jakes的脸色越来越阴沉，表情也越来越扭曲，他有些胆怯……但没时间让他辨别胸口的痉挛，他就脱口而出，  
“你大可放心，我保证不会再向你提这种要求了。”  
然后他朝正在接待窗口签字的Roy Macleod疾步去，眼下的当务之急是获知Lesley的下落，他需要工作。  
他假装没听见背后的Alpha一脚踢在消防栓柜上的声音。

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

6下

*  
雨棚遮挡住阳光。楼道里满是污水、碎玻璃和过期报纸。Lesley Haunt的半张脸出现在门缝后面，她花了好几分钟才来应门。  
“来找乐子么，你……”  
Morse举高警官证件，“我想这个应该能让我听不一样的开场白了对吧？”  
门开了。  
女人萎靡而胆怯地注视他，“你是怎么找到这儿的？”  
Roy Macleod是个考虑周全的老板，随身带着记事簿——可惜Morse没能和Macleod多说几句话，他错过了正式询问当事人的程序，而且Jakes的脸色让人……害怕，可能是自尊心作祟，仅是和其他Alpha握手就让他的警长差点从后面抡灭火器。  
把那些无关紧要抛在脑后，Morse申明，“我提问，你回答。”  
女人让出一条通道。  
他便走进这间弥漫着湿热和芥末醋味道的狭小空间里环顾，黄丝香烟，白蜡烛，肉豆蔻罐头，甩在椅背上的乳罩和内裤。为了不去注意床上那些触目惊心的自慰用品，他把目光放到女人被额发遮挡的左半脸上，淤青若隐若现。  
“他们殴打你。”  
“警察都这么武断。”Lesley的回答含着怒气和无奈。  
Morse告诉她，他只是不想听她编造类似于「从楼梯上摔下来」这种浪费时间的理由。  
女人收住下颚，用一边眼睛瞪着他，仿佛在发愣，又似乎在探究他的意图。  
Morse继续问，“你昨天是不是想阻止Martin贩毒？”  
“你这么想……”女人往床上坐，一根尺寸夸张的器具模型下面垫着法语剧本《毕恭毕敬的妓女》，她为自己点燃香烟，“他们在惹祸上身。”  
“你打算报警？”  
“不。Roy会让我们无处可去。”  
Morse坐到她跟前的靠背椅上，“和我说说那几位Alpha。”  
Lesley抬抬肩膀，“Roy是个残酷的人渣。Martin和Tobias合不来。Alpha的大部分心思花在怎么操我们上，剩下的就是想方设法排挤其他同性。”  
警官勉强笑了，“关于资金的分配？”  
“也许只是其中一方面。Roy不在的时候，他们就会给客人提供额外的小东西。”  
“你们有多少人参与？”警官看着她红肿的眼睛问，“你参与了吗？”  
“我说没有你会相信吗？”  
Morse双手放在膝盖上，“我相信事实。”  
Lesley把烟灰弹到床底下，“Martin一开始很谨慎，专挑那些嘴巴牢靠瘾头又大的阔佬。尝到甜头后他开始肆无忌惮。有一次我听见Tobias和Martin在库房争吵，Tobias说Roy开始怀疑了，但Martin不愿意收手。”  
警官琢磨着，“其他员工都像你一样吗？”  
Lesley抬起头，警觉地在黑暗里打量他，像一条母狼在确认他的味道，“你指谁？”  
Morse说出「Agnes Wolsey」时，她的面部表情痉挛了，“那个傻姑娘什么都不知道。”她的嗓音低下去，直至沉默。  
警官安静且耐心地看着她。然后他指向床，“萨特。”  
“什么？”  
Morse向前附身，双手慢慢撑到她的大腿外侧，像是一个拥抱——女人惊呆了，浑身僵硬，直到Morse从她大腿下面把法语书抽出来，他念了几句台词，仿佛饱含意义：  
「来，坐在我们共同的罪孽上。这是个美丽的罪孽，一个讨人喜欢的罪孽」  
女人的表情变了又变。  
Morse翻一遍书，几乎全新，“不是你的对吧。”  
Lesley哆嗦着吸了口烟，“是Agnes的。她和我不一样……她受过良好教育，有个关心她的父亲，她很有天赋也很有姿色，很招人喜欢……”  
“你们是朋友？”问这话时Morse仔细地观察着她，这个Omega精神不振，性生活混乱造成的身体损耗不小，信息素也混得乱七八糟的。但是她哭了。提到死者让她不由自主地流眼泪，鼻子和眼眶发红。  
“她是唯一一个愿意听我说话的人……但是Roy毁了她。  
她为了Roy从Lonsdale辍学，为了Roy被父亲从家里赶出来，为了让Roy喜欢她，不惜用了鸦片香水，她还……”  
“为了Roy堕胎？”  
Lesley用袖子擦眼泪，“Roy不可能标记她，更不会要孩子。他们为了这件事曾经大吵一架。”  
Morse思索着问，“谁给Agnes提供鸦片香水？Tobias还是Martin？”  
“Martin，”女人摇摇头，“Tobias疯狂地喜欢她，不会给她用这种东西。”  
Morse问她知不知道Agnes星期三晚上下班后去了哪里。女人表示并不知情。  
他便留下警局分机号准备告辞。  
Lesley突然说，“我在市区认识的医生没有一个敢做流产。”  
警官停住了脚步。

*  
回到警局，他还在琢磨Lesley给的电话号码。  
Strange在走廊里告诉他，海关的人过来协助鉴定违禁品。Morse顺着他指的方向望。在看清相貌之前他先闻到甜杏的香味，然后听见Jakes在笑……隔着玻璃板的笑声那么自然，早上的争端仿若从未发生。  
一个长相柔美的女人靠在他的办公桌沿，重复道，“什么？老Browne真的用了土耳其挂毯吗？”  
“但是盗版商拼错了Yildrim家族的名字。老家伙得了白内障，当然看不出来了，当晚就用那玩意儿招待首相。”  
哈哈哈。  
他们又笑。有的人生来就是如此，任何一件毫无意义的琐事都能让他们前仰后合。  
他注意到那位Omega细白的手扶在警长的肩膀上，微微颤抖着，周身都透露着浓郁且不可遏制的讯息——  
她和他完全不一样。  
柔软耐心，举止大方，毫不掩饰的渴望，重要的是气味芳香。  
而他呢？  
「比较」毫无意义。  
Morse挠挠头，绕过明亮的专案室。他不知道自己为什么不走进去，认识一下海关秘书或是把跟进的线索汇报给警长。  
可能是因为他想起来Jakes希望「避免差池和难堪」……又或是他不想打断平庸的愉悦。

*  
在被反铐前，Martin隔着讯问桌朝他吐口水。  
这种程度恐吓不了Morse。他眼皮也不抬，“你和Tobias怎么分配任务？”  
“他按住你，我负责捅你。”  
Morse开始认同Lesley的「Alpha大多数时候在算计什么」学说了。  
巡警小队长故意把拷具压紧一档，Martin气得大喊大叫。  
Morse等他喊完，“你殴打Lesley是因为她看到你贩毒么？”  
“我打那个婊子是因为我喜欢那么做。”  
“你给Agnes提供鸦片香水也是出于爱好么？”  
“世界上总有那么多愚蠢的Omega，整天妄想着被Alpha操过之后就能两情相悦。”  
“Macleod知道是你给的鸦片香水么？”  
“哦哈！他只会得知收货人是Tobias。”  
Morse合起笔录，“谢谢。”  
“什么？”两个巡警把Martin架起来，“什么意思？”  
“你经手违禁品的销售，供出了Tobias的位置，你殴打了Lesley，并且给Agnes提供鸦片香水。”Morse把所有答案汇总。  
虽然这个嫌疑人的一切论调是想让警官想发脾气，但适得其反。Morse在他被带回羁押室前求证最后一个问题，“周三晚上你在哪里？”  
Martin被推着走，他忽而用释然且怜悯的口吻指出——  
“你的日子一定很孤单。”  
这个性格暴烈又下流的Alpha释放的信息素让他冒冷汗，但他在对方粗鲁的措辞和混乱的逻辑里找不到精于算计。  
所以Morse并不想探究他讲出这话的动机。

*  
“现在，我们手上有两桩案子。”  
在餐厅拆开包装纸的时候，Fred Thursday就化身成为了一个虔诚的教徒，他的信仰全部夹在那两片面包里。  
“午餐肉。”Morse撇撇嘴，诵经一般地配合他。  
Thursday心满意足，接着说，“一桩是Agnes的非正常死亡。一桩是「Belle de soir」的涉嫌贩售违禁品。”  
“是一桩案件。”Morse翻开笔记本，“根据Lesley的证言，Tobias和Martin在酒吧里贩毒，而Agnes为了接近Roy曾经向Martin要求提供违禁品，她可能在过程中知道了些不该知道的东西。而Roy受香水影响非自愿地和Agnes发生性关系，还有了孩子，这一点也可能让他对Agnes怀恨在心。”  
“Tobias看起来对被害人很执着，也可能出于感情方面的原因……”老探长指出，“这三个人都有动机。”  
“是四个人。Lesley Haunt明明知道酒吧内部的勾当，她有胆量当面和Martin对峙，却一直没有报警，而且她知道Agnes的事，却偏偏无法提供案发当天的信息……”  
Morse手指弹圆珠笔，埋头在笔记本上逐条圈划。直到对面的老探长说，“哦，来了。”  
Morse这才察觉到有人站在背后——叼着香烟，手里拿着两个酒杯的Jakes用同样的惊讶瞪着他。  
老探长自顾自接下警长递过来的杯子，“Jakes把违禁品的种类都整理好了，至少Martin和Tobias跑不掉。”  
Morse往别处看，Jakes快速把自己那杯放在他面前，然后掉头就走。  
有一瞬间，他的胸口像被捶了一记。他没想到Jakes对「差池和难堪」的顾虑延伸到了饭桌上……  
而Thursday眯起眼睛享用他的午餐肉，丝毫没注意Morse的尴尬——他确实也没有尴尬多久，因为Jakes很快回来了：他为自己重新叫了杯。  
为了掩饰头脑中一连涌出的好几个想法，Morse低头数着杯子里的啤酒泡沫。他的警长自然而然地挨着他落坐，“Martin和Tobias基本没跑，光三百公克大麻就能让他们好好待在里面了。但没有证据直接表明MacLeod也参与其中。另外还有一些不常见的东西，都能在Phoebe提供的明细里找到。”  
“Phoebe？”Morse往外挪动屁股，尽可能离他远一点儿。  
“Phoebe Meredith，海关的人。上午还在。”Jakes很快回答，香烟味道散在他的脸上。他没提那个假冒伪劣挂毯的笑话，也没必要提女人搭在他肩膀上的手——就像他没提昨天晚上的事。  
“我没来的及照面。”他干巴巴地说了个小谎，然后注视着酒杯假装沉思。心里却在想那个让人心神不定的甜杏味……那是一种和「完整」不搭边的信息素。  
三个人的对话停滞了几秒。Morse最终拿起杯子呷了一口。  
他忽然注意到Jakes目不转睛地盯着他看，“怎么？”  
“不评论？”  
“为什么？”  
Thursday赞许警长说，“挑啤酒这方面是个天才。”  
Jakes搭住他的椅背侧过身来，在老探长面前用一种谦恭但不失骄傲的口气，装作不甚在意地问，“喜欢吗？”  
——喜欢吗？  
Morse在心里重复问题。被嫌疑犯羞辱，被陌生人侵犯都不足以让他动摇，这个无关紧要的小问题却让他手心出汗。为了防止情绪波动导致身体反常，他把脸埋进杯子里，“不坏。”  
Jakes细微地舒了口气。

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

7  
天色变得阴沉沉的。  
第二次绕过Hinskey的指示牌时，Jakes望向头顶的积雨云，“要我说，我们应该向Macleod施压，而不是在市郊找个私人诊所。”  
在后座上确认地址的Morse挺直背脊，“你嫌麻烦可以不用来。”  
“不，我没有这么说，”Jakes从后视镜里看他，“我的意思是从Macleod那里着手更好，他是老板，不可能对手下贩毒一无所知，现在Martin和Tobias被捕，他倒是推得一干二净。不仅如此，他睡了Agnes却不认账，这个理由足以促成谋杀。”  
Morse不以为然，“你不喜欢他。”  
“他在海关的重点关注名单上。”  
“哦是呀，海关。”  
“怎么？”  
“不，没。”  
Morse生硬地结束了话题，他不想表现得很在意那位秘书，也不想在车厢里表现得坐立难安——皮革的味道不免令人回想起某些氤氲的片段。所以他拒绝坐在副驾，而是选择后座。  
如果不是老探长下午要用捷豹而Strange恰好在轮岗的话，他绝对不会开口向Jakes借车。出乎意料的是警长非但一口答应，而且还愿意给他当司机。  
他不知道这是否违背了Jakes自己说的「避免差池和难堪」意愿，但是比起探究两人之间古怪的关系，他更应当把精力花在Lesley提供的医生身上。  
只不过单独相处并不容易，渐渐交融的气味使这段路程漫长又残酷。尤其是Jakes大转方向盘的时候，扑面而来的信息素让他呼吸困难——他的潮热期没结束，随时可能迷迷糊糊地扑到Alpha身上去。然而他的好朋友，最近研究重点已经从用丰厚的知识储备「让死人开口说话」转为「改善活人的性生活质量」的Debryn博士，现在正致力于开发新原料。  
“又在想什么？”Jakes忽然问。  
两人的视线在后视镜里相汇，Morse回答，“泰姆河畔的芦苇秸灰烬，晒干的蚂蟥，地西泮和可口可乐。”  
“听着有点儿恶心。”  
要不是因为你，我也用不着喝这些恶心玩意儿，他想。用力瞧了后视镜一眼。  
然后车厢又陷入了沉默。  
雨水落到风挡前上，Morse注视着Jakes开雨刮，忽然问，“为什么帮我整理房间？”  
……而不是操我。  
他问得很随意，像是随心所欲的没话找话。但这次他没看后视镜，而是紧紧盯着手里的笔记本。  
Jakes的回答来的有些迟，轮胎刚好磕了一下，他稳住车身后才慢吞吞地说，“我受不了杂乱。”  
或许这个答案可信度不高，Morse一时无法将他与那副玩世不恭的样子剥离开来，但是领带夹、衬衫、口袋巾、须后水……他又不由自主在心里过滤Jakes身上的细节，Jakes是戏弄过他，但确实没有必要欺骗他。  
他并没有为此感到高兴，赌气地指出，“那你一定也受不了自己的脑子了。”  
“……确实如此。”  
Jakes的赞同是今天第二次出乎意料，他没有用讥讽反驳这个明显的挑衅。Morse忽然有种手足无措，仿佛被卸走力道，愤怒和焦虑都空了。  
最后，他只好低哑着嗓子说，  
“别碰唱片。”他不说「下次」，因为他「不会再提那种要求了」  
“好的。”Jakes不问「为什么」，因为他「避免差池和难堪」  
Morse没有什么想问的了。他把脸转向窗外，视线集中在窗外的某一点。

Geoffrey Fraser医生断然拒绝了他们，快得让Jakes来不及掏警官证。  
眼见他冷淡地埋头写处方，警长只好口头表明身份，“Fraser先生，我们想来问堕胎……”  
“您对法令应该要比我熟悉。”老医生忽然抬起严厉的眼睛，“即使是警察，我也不会同意帮他做。”  
他忽然大声说话，并且指向站在柜子边四处环顾的Morse。两位警官愣怔住，笔直僵硬地原地立正，花了几秒时间理解他的误解。  
“我们不是……他没有……”Morse挠着后脑，忙不迭地解释身上的味道是由于一小时的车程，“我没有标记。”他在说这个词的时候舌头颤了一下，不自觉地移开目光。  
好在Jakes沉默不语，仿佛在思索什么。他感谢Alpha没有做不必要的补充。  
医生摘掉眼镜，上上下下打量他……终于，似乎像是通过了某种考察，他站起来隔着桌子和他握了握手。  
Jakes从盒子里磕出香烟，“看上去你们比较合得来。”  
Fraser医生打开了办公室房门，“半小时后我有预约病人，这里禁烟。能否请您——”他做了一个极富表现力的手势，“请。”  
这位年迈的Omega医生用无可辩驳的态度堵得警长哑口无言，脸上的神情一连闪过茫然、愤怒，和丧气。  
Morse假装专注于研究病历上的笔迹，忍耐着不当他的面笑出来。

雨下得越来越大。  
尽管长廊里漂浮着一股酒精和硼酸的气味，但是Jakes还是敏锐地嗅出了苦橙花——小警探拿到了Agnes的病历，这让他看起来踌躇满志，表情生动，“孩子「生父」栏空缺，但好在Fraser医生记性不错，他很肯定Agnes做手术时是由一个男性Alpha陪同的，棕发，蓝眼睛，彬彬有礼……”  
Jakes居高临下注视着他翘起的一缕额发，问自己为什么不立即抱住他，而是顺着他讲话，“听描述像是Macleod。”  
“的确……但他在口供里只字未提。”  
“我看是因为心里有鬼。”  
他们并排沿着雨棚走，外侧的Jakes对着雨幕弹烟灰，“所以我一开始就说了，Macleod嫌疑最大，我们早该去向老大要逮捕令的。”  
Morse微鼓腮帮勉强同意，但还是翻来覆去看病历。  
Jakes不想让他再纠结这个问题，“你是怎么让Fraser说出帮人做这种手术的事的？”  
“哦，那可是桩严肃的交易。我在音乐厅正好有朋友。”  
“怎么说？”  
“Geoffrey 虽然当了好几十年的医生，但他真正的追求是交响乐队指挥。”Morse颇有些自傲，“他把指挥谱插在解剖学和病理学概论当中间。”  
Jakes一脸不相信，“你什么时候知道的？”  
“就在他以为你上过我的时候。”  
Jakes忽然不说话了。Morse同时闭上了嘴巴。  
刚才的对话太过平常，让他们一时忘记了彼此之间发生过的事。然而一旦归于安静，平和的气氛便摇摇欲坠。仿佛一下子被剥夺了交流的能力，两个人都找不到话题继续，只好专心地观察脚下的砖石路面。  
很快的，Morse注意到Jakes始终离他有些远，因而右边肩膀全暴露在雨里。  
他不经思考便做了件让自己都匪夷所思的举动——他本想拎Jakes的袖子，但不小心捏到了袖扣，那个小扣子有些凉，提醒他正在做的事情——他把Alpha拉回了屋檐之下，他们的手背和臂膀贴到一起。  
Jakes的表情比以前所有加起来的还要复杂。  
为了缓解紧张和压抑，Morse强迫自己说话，无关紧要的话，“很少被人教训不是吗？”他笑着说，但不是嘲笑。  
这个小小的接触生涩但善意，以及有一股痛下决心般的强硬，。Alpha反应的时间有些长，“也很少被Omega这么……”他没说下去，而是回应般地笑了笑，模模糊糊的。  
Morse转过头，别样地看着他，别样的。这是种陌生而新奇的感觉，全因他开始看到Jakes有趣的一面。

他不知道两人是什么时候停下来脚步的，也不知道Jakes什么时候握住了他那只捏扣子的手。几分钟前，他们还透过雨幕看到Jakes的车，他建议说等雨小一点儿——  
吻就这么不知不觉地开始了。  
和档案室的那个不一样，和在车上那个也不一样。他的内心很平静，不害怕也不急切。仿佛抛开了所有无意义的戒备，专注地享受两唇相接所带来的巨大快感。灼热，潮湿，柳橙，桑葚。信息素蒸腾缭绕，香烟并不呛人，因为他来不及吞咽就被吸到一个温暖的漩涡里，为了防止溺毙，他开始挥舞四肢寻找呼吸——  
嘴唇忽然分开了，和开始一样毫无预兆。  
Morse僵了僵，以为会被推开，再一次。但是没有。Jakes握住他的双手，很用力，把他的手腕捏得泛白，他看着他的蓝眼睛，“抱歉。”  
“对什么？”  
“档案室那次。”  
Morse抬眼瞧上去，无比确信Alpha头脑清醒，和自己一样。  
“谢谢。”他低声回答，却不知道针对哪次。  
他抽回了手。

……  
晚上，他便用这双被Alpha紧紧握过的手安慰自己。  
不是鸦片香水的作用，也不是Jakes的恶意戏弄。他把Agnes的病例放到一边，翻开报纸填第一个字母的时候，双腿之间便开始了——  
来势又汹又急，他褪掉裤子后只来得及把唱针移开，因为他不想在蝴蝶夫人的注视下自渎。一开始，他只是由上而下地抚摸柱体，心里却在想，Jakes说他对档案室那次感到抱歉……他缩进床单里蜷拢身体，想抱住自己，胳膊却无力地发抖，那天晚上的记忆错乱而模糊，随着身体痉挛抖得粉碎。  
而双腿的岔口处发出难以置信的邀约，无计可施、刻不容缓。他怔怔地在灯光下查看自己的手掌，被这份全神贯注吓到了，然后他顺从本能——  
手指伸进去时几乎让他尖叫。指尖太凉了，他情不自禁地打冷战。可是积聚的渴望却致使手指自顾自地在里面旋转搅动……他闭上眼睛想，如果是Jakes的话，Jakes用手掌包裹着他，他就不会那么冷，尽管他的手腕会被掐得发白……  
带着一股对方永远无法得知的负罪感，以及被拒绝的失落，他的想象越来越大胆，对自己的动作也越来越快。  
渐渐地，他感觉不到自己了，本我挣脱了名为羞耻的枷锁。他想象着这只属于别人的手正往身体深处探索，他是他的新大陆。他残忍地对自己进行征战，让自己急促地呻吟，扭曲地鼓胀。费劲地扭转腰肢，让体液顺着指缝流出来，大腿上的光景一塌糊涂。  
他回到了必须依靠威士忌和松鼠尿才能撑过整晚的时日。  
但还是远远不够，他清楚自己想要真正的安慰。他的记忆给出最合适的答案——  
shh⋯⋯  
烤烟，桑葚和柑橘。还有吻和抱歉。舌尖探出了唇齿，期待一个吮吸，一个勾缠，津液沿着他的嘴角滑落，濡湿了枕巾。  
他想象着Jakes的脸射精。而后在静寂和喘息中唾弃自己。  
*  
Tobias Harrison死在了看守室里。


	14. Chapter 14

8 上  
Tobias Harrison，一个正在羁押等待进一步调查的嫌疑人。  
当天没有访客，警方尚未提审。  
晚上八点在看守轮班时提出想要抽支烟。一小时后被发现死在看守室里。  
没有遗书，没有尖叫也没有挣扎痕迹。脏器坏死，法医初步鉴定是蓖麻素中毒。  
他在拘留前已经被搜过身。他是从哪里得到的蓖麻毒？他为什么要自杀？从整个羁押过程看来，这个Alpha虽然情绪一度激动，但并没有表现出自杀倾向。  
然而如果是他杀，凶手是怎么做到的？为什么选在这里？为什么这个时候？动机是什么？  
讯问室里，Morse站在门边，双手抱住胳膊思考。  
Thursday推断，昨天Harrison从拘留室转到看守室，和Martin还有其他被捕员工一起登记，所有「Belle de soir」涉案人员在走廊里大致逗留了十分钟时间。他很有可能在这段时间里和什么人进行了接触。  
Jakes一口咬定是Roy Macleod。因为他正好也在那段时间出现在警局。  
“你昨天不请自来，不是由于店面查封，而是担心Harrison会供出你，是不是？”  
“你和Martin还有Tobias都见过面，你们都串通好口供了。”  
“你睡了Agnes却不想负责任，怕被她纠缠所以强迫她打掉孩子，但是Agnes得知了违禁品交易的事，你便起意谋杀了她。”  
Macleod全盘否认：  
“我从不担心自己没有做过的事，先生。”  
“如果我谋杀了Tobias，那为什么不连Martin一起干掉？”  
“Agnes从来没有纠缠我，关于孩子的决定是我们两人共同协商的结果。她为我牺牲那么多，我已经发誓会对她负责，怎么可能……谋杀？”  
Morse站在两个上级背后观察那位老板：礼貌待人，思路清晰，很有魅力……而且非常清楚警方施压是因为没有确凿证据。  
好在Jakes不是那种问不出东西就掀桌子的警长，“既然你坚信自己什么都没有做，那么一定不会反对我们搜查你的住所。”  
“哦是的，”Macleod的脸色变了变，出于尊严、出于被诬陷的愤怒或是其他，尖锐地看着他，“我当然不会反对您的「正当理由」”  
两个Alpha的嚣张跋扈直接反映在互相冲撞的信息素里。而Thursday的太平稳，太厚重，比他们任何一个都具有威慑力——这让在场的Omega透不过气。  
就在Morse忍不住抠松领带结的时候，门被敲响，Strange的脑袋伸进来。  
谢天谢地。  
Morse从他手里抢下死者的用药史报告。

*  
Harrison长期依赖黄乃汀。  
那种针对Alpha的镇定药里含有安非他命，因而被列为禁药，但在黑市甚至医院通过某些手段还是能轻易弄到。比起Omega（仅仅是）阶段性对抑制剂的需求，大部分Alpha的自制力简直和马差不多。  
Debryn博士在他的胃里的确发现了类似黄乃汀的胶囊，但里面装的却是蓖麻子浓缩粉末。  
“也就是说，那个给Harrison提供违禁药品的人换掉了里面的东西。”Thursday很容易就抓到Morse的思路，“我批了条让Jakes带巡警去挨个搜查，家里有蓖麻子或者鸦片香水的人将会面临两桩命案的指控。”  
“呵，我倒觉得没那么简单。”Morse憋紧嘴巴，目光追向专案室另一头的警长——Jakes正在穿外套，一副得意洋洋，势在必得的模样。但是昨天握住他的手时又是一副克制和不确定。  
Thursday开始讲话，他没留意。因为他不自觉地想起昨天晚上对自己做的事。湿热的手指缝，Jakes说抱歉的脸⋯⋯他突然回过神来，回到当下。  
Thursday正目不转睛地瞪着他。  
“我⋯⋯呃，”他背着手摇晃身体，挠挠头，“Agnes裙子上的颜料和头部的伤口，我有几个想法，但我猜Macleod基本对不上来。”  
老探长打量了他一会儿，“看起来你不喜欢Jakes。”  
“什么？”  
“也许你们处得不怎么⋯⋯融洽。”Thursday顺着他的视线方向，很正常，能理解，因为他也年轻过。处在这个阶段的Alpha和Omega都不能用人类文明的标准衡量，“但尽量忍忍，你们俩都是。”  
“为什么？我是说⋯⋯我没和Jakes有矛盾⋯⋯”  
“我刚才在说新任总警司的事儿。”  
Morse闭上嘴巴。  
“Bright是个循照老规矩办事的人，他一个星期后上任。”Thursday把烟斗擦得闪闪发亮，“想想，他来时会看到什么——两桩旁支错节的谋杀案，一桩涉毒调查，三起入室盗窃待办⋯⋯还有一个Omega警探，在满是Alpha的CID队伍里⋯⋯”  
“他会认为是我影响了效率。”Morse深吸口气，把肺腔堵满。  
“你当然不会。”老探长睨他，似乎是在鼓励，“因为除了你，没人能把这些事理清。”

然而我现在连和Jakes的关系都理不清，Morse想。

*  
Martin Catterall自从被Morse被摆了一道后显然对这位Omega警官产生了莫名的畏惧。既害怕说错话又不得不有问必答：  
Tobias和Roy都是窝囊废，一个做什么事都犹豫不决，还一个我怀疑他根本不是Alpha。连上个小婊子都没胆子。  
Tobias每星期三下午取货，因为对方只会在这天交货⋯⋯不不不，我不知道是货源谁，我真的不知道。他不让其他人经手，我也没兴趣。而且知道的人越多越危险，我知道风险。  
Macleod怀疑过我们，但他没证据。哦，他当然不敢报警，因为他「强奸」了Agnes嘛⋯⋯人人都知道的。所以他得和我们协商，上同一条船。  
Morse从空白的笔录本（下面垫着填字游戏）抬头，“你刚才说什么？”  
“同、同一条船。”  
“你是私底下给Agnes香水的对不对？”  
“是的，Omega偷偷来求我的，真是个骚货！Tobias竟为她神魂颠倒。”  
Morse直白地盯着他的脸，“那为什么「人人都知道了」是Macleod侵犯了Agnes？”

*  
巡警小队长掀开后备箱——滑雪镜，香槟袋，粗羊毛罩衫……毛毡垫子的边角上有一块褐色的痕迹。他用手指搓了搓，又闻了闻。  
两分钟后，警长走到路虎旁，一边嘴角上扬，确凿地拍车顶盖，  
“这就是了。”

*  
“孩子的父亲是Martin Catterall，我敢肯定。”  
餐厅里，Morse也敢肯定Thursday的三明治馅料，“他的初衷可能想对Tobias的挑衅，这两个Alpha合不来。”  
“那个可怜的姑娘不知道自己卷入了什么。”老探长同意他的观点，“从Macleod的态度看来，他的确没有强迫Agnes的必要。”  
“Omega在这种情况下通常身不由己……”出于某些感同身受，Morse用很轻的声音继续推导，“然而Macleod应该是拒绝了。心灰意冷但神志不清的Agnes很可能回去找Martin……除了对Agnes钟情的Tobias之外，其他人都知道了流言，以为Macleod侵犯了Agnes。但Macleod为了Agnes着想没有否认，并且愿意陪女孩去做手术，从而给Catterall抓住把柄，如果他真的把贩毒的事透露给警方，他自己的性侵和堕胎事实也会被曝光。所以这⋯⋯”  
一个突如其来的猜想让小警探呆若木鸡。  
“所以怎么？”Thursday问。  
“一个使用了鸦片香水的Omega，先后接触了两个Alpha，却只有一个人与之发生关系。也就是说，香水的功效很可能并不是让Alpha着迷，而是让Omega发⋯⋯”  
他捂住嘴巴，坠入僵硬而冰冷的思考。

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

8 下

后备箱的血迹被证实属于Agnes Wolsey。Roy Macleod百口莫辩。  
Thursday让他考虑清楚，摆在他面前的是两桩谋杀指控，要求他把事实说出来。  
Macleod用仅剩的尊严强硬地重申，“我不知道这件事，我一个星期都没有用这辆车了。”  
“你不知道⋯⋯”Jakes手指夹烟，绕桌子踱步，盘问变得尖酸、讥讽，个人情绪强烈，“每个杀人犯要是都犯上失忆症，那我们可就费劲了不是？”  
“我是真的不知道！我连Agnes出事都是被通知的！”  
砰————  
一记巨响让Morse差点弹起来：警长两手拍桌撑在嫌疑人面前，威胁地压低嗓音，“如果不诚实，你下次被通知的就是上绞架⋯⋯”

Morse选择相信Macleod。  
老探长和警长从讯问室一出来，他便开始说，“如果真是他杀了Agnes，他为什么要把尸体放进车里转移地点呢？卧轨的摆放太刻意了⋯⋯”  
一再被否定的Jakes诘问道，“那是谁用了他的车？谁要故意陷害他？”  
Morse抿紧嘴唇。  
“车里的血迹很确凿，”也许是留意到他的脸色，Jakes的声音转为安抚，“你别想太多。”  
“那他为什么要杀Harrison？有这必要？”Morse皱着眉头问，眼睛没看向谁，更像是在自言自语，“如果Macleod是杀害Agnes的凶手，并且主谋了违禁品交易，正如他自己说的，为了不被供出来，他为什么不连Martin一起杀掉？”  
Thursday在烟雾后表示同样的疑虑，“会不会是两个人分别涉案？杀害Harrison的可能是Martin。”  
“不，Catterall是有动机，但没脑子。一个两句话就破绽百出的人，我不觉得他有能力在那么短时间里换掉黄乃汀粉末。”小警探推断，“Macleod说的是实话，而且目前为止指向他的证据都太⋯⋯”他转着手指想用一个词「明显」——  
线索太明显了，反而让他不自在。  
Jakes瞪着他，忽然指出，“你对那个Macleod的信任是不是有点过分了？”  
Morse矢口否认，“我不是信任，我是遵从事实。”  
“不，事实是你盲目地对他有好感！”Alpha的音量陡然升高。  
“你不也盲目地依赖海关的资料吗？”Morse回敬得很快，他面对Jakes时总是不假思索——心里话就这么溜了出来，变成一根尖针，刺进自己的胸腔里。  
警长闭口不言，也不点香烟，他们就这么互相瞪视着，直到站在中间的老探长故意咳嗽。  
Jakes用力笃齐笔录和卷宗离开。Morse装作匆忙地去找自己的外套，假装没听到背后Thursday叫他的声音。

*  
他再次敲响了Lesley Haunt的家门。  
女人脸上的淤伤开始泛黄，像一只盘踞在眼窝里的蜥蜴。她这次并不意外警探的到来，“有什么可以效劳的，长官？”  
她的家比起上一次整洁多了。Morse从房间的一头走到另一头，庆幸没有看见那些自慰用具。Agnes的法语书被放在床边的矮几上，他看着封面上沾水之后形成的湿痕，  
“你之前说Macleod和Agnes为了孩子大吵一架？”  
“是的，Alpha不想要小孩。”  
“为什么不是反过来？”Morse看着她的眼睛问。女人的目光偏向别处，“我不是很清楚细节。”  
“那你应该清楚是谁告诉你，孩子是Macleod的？Agnes亲口说的？”  
Lesley翻出香烟点燃，吸了一口才说，“不，只有这件事她没有告诉我。但是当时我能闻出来她身上不止一个Alpha的味道……”  
Morse注意到她夹烟的手指在发抖，“她最后还是得到了她所追求的东西……对不对？”  
Lesley叹出一口长气，坐到床上。有几分钟时间，她只顾着抽烟。Morse的等待很耐心也很宽容。  
终于，她吐出最后一口烟圈，双眼注视着青烟袅袅上升，仿若陷入了回忆，“Agnes告诉我，评断一个Alpha是不是真的爱你，标记也许是最行之有效的方法，”她摸着萨特的封皮，虽然她一点儿也看不懂，“但是不受信息素的牵引，为Omega考虑的Alpha已经不多了不是吗？”  
Morse一动不动地站立，他不想回答这个问题。没有必要。因为一个单词蓦地跃入思绪中，像一把锥子似的戳刺他的心脏——  
「完整」  
他有更重要的疑问，“你认为Macleod是这样的Alpha吗？”  
Lesley的红唇在烟雾后面蠕动，“不负责任的男人。如果他爱Agnes就不会不标记她，还任由她被啃了半张脸躺在铁轨上！”  
Morse安静地等她平复情绪，“你一开始就知道，孩子不是Macleod的。”  
“这也不能说明他没有杀人。”  
“看来……你是真的爱Agnes。”警探最后这么说，默然地看着女人泪如雨下。

*  
他坐在办公桌前，想了想，把自己的填字游戏垫到打字机下面去。手里的东西一样一样摊开摆放：  
Martin Catterall的「粉红佳人」药丸，能让人产生短暂的中枢神经极度兴奋。  
Tobias Harrison的记事簿：「周三 下午 少妇 没有……欧芹和油梨 薄荷 核对账目⋯⋯」  
Agnes Wolsey的空香水瓶。  
「Bell de soir」墙上的三人合照。  
档案室翻出来的旧报纸，题目有关郊狼出没的校园。  
……  
这些线索如同拼图，他托着下巴，在满是电话铃和脚步声的办公室里思索。  
整件事理应是一副画，现在唯独缺了一小块。那是他无法凭空想出来的一部分事实。注视真相时仿若注视一条悠然的金鱼，摇曳的身影就在眼前，可一旦往前探手，她却总能先你一步逃开。  
他靠住椅背往后伸展手臂，企图缓解精神的焦虑和身体的燥热。他发现警长存放证物的抽屉半开着。  
脑中一下子闪过混乱的画面：Agnes被手帕巾盖住的脸，Lesley哭花的眼线，时间开始倒退，他回到了那天晚上，鸽子屎和鱼胶的气味，狂乱恶臭的唇舌，伸向两腿之间的手指……他站起来，在桌子与桌子之间走来走去。脑中一部分画面模糊不清，另一些却愈发清晰：  
「你还知道自己在干什么对吧。」  
「你在找手边随便什么东西对吧？」  
「你对那个人提了同样的要求对吧？」  
他想不起来自己的答案。因为Jakes与生俱来有种能力，让他的逻辑和才智在一瞬间土崩瓦解。Jakes还去办理起诉手续了，一时半会儿不会回来。  
他看了眼挂钟，告诉自己在下班前还有一小时时间权衡后果。  
什么样的Omega会用这种违禁品？求而不得。  
……让不该发生的发生。  
香水的功效很可能不是让Alpha着迷，而是让Omega发情。

他只用两分钟就抛弃了后果。  
他心宽地想，至少Debryn应该会感激他的。因为他接下来的举动一定会为那位兼顾「如何让死者开口说话」和「如何改善活人的性生活质量」病理学家提供不少实验数据不是么……

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

9 上

下午五点半。  
在探长正式以谋杀之名起诉前，警长负责嫌疑犯移交手续，联系事务律师，代表警方在公诉文件上签名，接着等待听证会。  
流程很简单，准备的材料却又多又繁琐。Jakes等在第一道盖公章的窗口看手表，心里想着还能不能赶在下班前回去一趟专案室。但是回去又能怎样？无非是看小Omega摆臭脸。老探长悠缓地开口，自然得像是在指出他外套上沾了尘土，“你认为Macleod是真凶吗？”  
Jakes愣住。案件到这地步，他怎么想已然无关紧要，警局公章一盖戳就走法院流程。  
“我们已经查完了不是？”  
“那是我这个年纪的人热衷的句式，”Thursday看着年轻Alpha，“你知道凶器会在哪里？”  
Jakes嗤了一声，Macleod抵死不说。然而等到起诉状一下，多数嫌疑人都会为了量刑改变坚持。  
“事实不会总是通过别人的嘴。”老探长从他手里拿过来卷宗，“我们是警察，和收钱换命的刽子手可不一样对吧？虽然这么干的确能省去不少步骤……所以你认为会在哪里？”  
老探长说得很轻松，但警长还是听出了言外之意，他站直身体想了想，“案发第一现场⋯⋯他的住所。”  
“巡警队没有在Macleod家里发现任何符合伤口的锐器，也没有找到裙子上沾的颜料，”  
“他没准早就处理掉了。”  
老探长随意浏览资料，“如果他在家中杀了人，又把尸体运去铁轨旁，Agnes的脸是在哪里被动物咬了呢？”  
年轻警长答不上来，只好用手指刮蹭鼻尖——这些问题将会在听证会和法庭上由辩护人重复一遍又一遍，如同打在警方脸上的耳光，证明他们办案有多「高效」。老探长经验丰富又极具风度，在保留他的颜面同时适作提醒：不要急功近利！  
他拢正西装摆脚，从登记窗口转过身。Thursday却在法医取证照片处停下来，“那天，是你用手帕巾盖住了那姑娘的脸对吧？”  
“这和本案⋯⋯”  
“是没什么关系，”老探长合起卷宗从长凳上站起来，“稀奇的是，Morse去现场勘察这么一具女尸竟然没有晕倒。”  
他突然提到Morse让警长心底触动了一下，但⋯⋯“抱歉，我不明白您的意思？”  
“我的意思是，现在拿回材料重新做还来得及。”

*  
刚开始，他下意识憋气，独自站在日光灯底下嗅闻自己的腕脉：  
苦橙，芸豆，黑麦酒。瓶子里的液体清水一般毫无作为，既没有改变他的信息素，也没有让他身体进入某种热切状态。他甚至分辨不出香水本身的气味。  
是他的推论出了错，还是海关的样品名不副实？但是那天在酒吧里的效果明明那么显著……他开始犹豫是不是该打电话给Debryn要松鼠尿。  
最后一个文员敲响玻璃窗，把他惊了一跳。  
“我抄了三个地址，放在座机下面。”  
“谢谢。”  
“明天见。”  
他目送姑娘离去的背影，回到自己的座位上翻证物。办公桌上的杂乱无章把他淹没，他不知道让警长看到的话会不会忍不住收拾一番……  
苦橙花逐渐消失了，烤烟的味道钻入鼻息。Jakes出现在视野里。他开始怀疑这种化学兴奋剂影响的是Omega的神经。  
“你怎么还在这儿？”对方一见他脸色就转为阴沉，走到他旁边却不看他，而是急急忙忙地拐进自己的座位把起诉资料扔到桌子上。  
Morse默不作声，视线不自觉地跟着他打转，直到Jakes停止手里的活儿由上往下凝视他。  
他这才猛地惊醒，站起来摸索口袋，“探长呢？我去拿车。”  
“用不着。”  
“怎么？”  
“据说Thursday太太今天煮了兔子汤。”  
Morse瞪着他反应了几秒。Jakes却紧绷着脸，目光落在别处，手脚也不自在地动来动去。  
Morse惊讶于自己竟然还笑得出来，也许是为了缓解堵在胸腔里的热气，又或者是Jakes紧张的样子，但肯定不是Jakes的冷笑话。他跨过去，跨过只有一步之遥的走廊——他不太清楚自己到底想干什么——他走到警长的办公桌前自顾自地翻阅卷宗，“你没呈递起诉资料对吧？”  
Jakes不回答。  
他低下头，在桑葚的微涩里继续说，“我找到几个地方，类似于租赁屋，经常借给美术生，近几个月内又被报导附近可能过有野兽出没的痕迹。”他转过身，手指划过警长列出来的地址，在其中一条停下来，“靠近Midwich的这个，你上次……”  
他的句尾噎在一个突如其来的拥抱里。  
尸检报告、Wolsey的个人信息、Macleod的资产明细，警方申明函，触目惊心的照片四处飞散，洋洋洒洒。  
Jakes从后面抱住他，手臂横过他的肘弯。  
“shrr⋯⋯”他在他挣扎前说，“我不会做什么的⋯⋯不会的……”  
仿佛在说一个自己都不信的谎话，因为他已经克制不住地收紧环抱Omega的手臂，把脸埋进对方的颈窝里。他闻得很温柔但很用力，似乎在汲取浮动在空气里的信息素——怪异的是，Morse已然闻不到自己的气味。  
柑橘，烤烟，桑葚。他不知道弥散开来是Alpha本身的气味，还是香水让他产生的幻觉。  
但是顶住他的炽热却一点儿也假不了。Omega的身体在对方浓烈的暗示下惊慌，在自己愧疚的羞耻中颤抖。  
Jakes却在这时候放开了他。和刚才一样突如其来。  
他转过身去，发现Alpha咬紧牙关，表情硬邦邦地紧绷，他记不起那天晚上的某些细节，但是他忽然意识到他的警长不比他轻松：他一个劲儿地挨近Alpha，而对方只是握住他的双手举到鼻子底下嗅闻。最终，Jakes仿佛下了一个世纪的决心似的，注视着他的眼睛，把唇贴在他的指节上，“Morse，我能不能……”  
他用同样的决心回望Alpha，难以察觉地顺从了，却一点儿也不害怕，只是加速的心跳和升高的体温让他也做不到游刃有余——他抢在Alpha之前说，“吻、吻我⋯⋯”他绊了下舌头，可能是下体忽然充盈所致。  
下一刻，在他的背脊贴上办公桌之前，Jakes捋开了上面所有东西。

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

9下

这个吻很仔细，但很激烈，舌尖从嘴唇内侧开始滑动，沿着他的齿尖推进到颚顶。  
他在接吻里品尝自己的虚伪——他保证过不会再向Jakes提「这种」要求，不到一天时间他就食了言。非但如此，他还作了弊：为了能让「不该发生的」发生，他正在享受香水带来的后果……  
桑葚的酸涩，烤烟的醇厚，柑橘的清苦。他猜这是一种对双方都有影响的化学反应，他分辨不出自己的气味，而对方感知到的也可能是截然不同的信息素。不然这个不喜欢他气味的Alpha不会企图占领他，让他脑中的思绪随着津液一起缓慢地流出体外，在被完完全全的空白替代之前，他还有一件事想自欺欺人，他在接吻的间歇中问，“你想操我……是不是？”  
也许是出于真心，更可能是香水的混淆，Jakes的声音很轻，他把鼻息埋进Omega的后颈，“想。想得不得了⋯⋯你没在为下午的事生气，真好……”  
Morse攀紧他的脖子，闭上眼睛感受胸膛和诚实被挤压的重量，“我也是。我也想操你。”  
闻言，Alpha浑身一个激灵，“天啊⋯⋯你这个⋯⋯你这⋯⋯”他不可自制地抚摸Omega的脸，亲了又亲，一边把手伸到他岔开的两腿之间。无论Morse嘴上说得多信誓旦旦，阴茎一被摸就浑身虚软地不能动，腰却高高抬起让他更方便地动作。  
一切变得急急忙忙。  
他尽可能在这场「意料之中」的情事里保持清醒，因为他知道两个人中如果有一方要中途放弃，那个人绝不是自己。  
当Alpha剥掉他的裤子时，他也把对方的衬衫纽扣全数拉开了。Jakes逮住他的双手，把他按平压在桌面上，他的双腿不自觉地张开，白稠迫不及待地从赤裸的下身流出，滑到膝窝，Alpha的手掌温暖着他，沿着水痕往上抚摸——很快便抵达入口。进入的湿意让他呻吟，在欢愉的晕眩中无意识地用膝盖磨蹭Alpha的腰，仰头却看到挂在隔间玻璃窗上的黑板。以后只要看到警长在上面写备忘信息都会让他想起现在这一幕：  
肆意蔓延的狂热，近在咫尺的肌肤，不害臊的喘息和低吟，四处飞散的剪报和照片，叠在办公桌上交缠的躯体……  
对即将发生的恐惧和听之任之的放纵交替出现。他不愿去想谎言揭穿的后果，对Jakes来说也许是个荒唐的错误，一顿豪吃畅饮或是一场拨乱反正的欢爱就能恢复。但是与他而言……  
他开始生理性流泪，含含糊糊地索要一个吻，仿佛只要Alpha一个亲吻就能获救。Jakes停下了在他身体里的探索，他本想一次性满足双方的饥渴，但渗透在Omega身体里的悲哀让他困惑，仿若有一种高贵同时却又卑劣的情绪在那双模糊的蓝眼睛里，他抱紧了「他的」Omega——无休止的亲吻让Morse的心脏剧烈震颤。走廊里全黑了，任何细小的声音都能让他警惕起来，但是Jakes随意一个动作都能转移他的注意力，义无反顾地投身进情热里去，把自己完完全全敞开。  
托现代化学的福，Alpha现在已经进入了前所未有的「热忱」。没有理智，没有对话，机能退回到了放弃思考的阶段。他也许只记得一件事：  
Omega的许可证，同意他为所欲为。  
当被那灼热的顶端抵到入口处时，Morse惊了一惊：  
现在叫停还来得及。  
但Jakes的表情很真挚，很坚决。眼底的苜蓿绿清澈明晰，倒映着他的虚伪——讽刺的是，Alpha倒是不像受化学品的操控，更像是真心实意地「爱」他。  
他首先想到这个词，然后心往下沉。  
Alpha调整角度插入的时候，他忘记了身处何处，忘记了自己是谁，纵情地叫出了对方名字。因为如愿以偿，因为贪婪自负，因为「他的」Alpha让他感觉比任何一次自慰都要满足……  
Jakes捉住他的脚踝，把他的双腿架到自己肩膀上。这短暂的几秒时间里，他偷偷地调整呼吸，担心自己会像上次那样进入混沌，但是没有……他感觉很好，好到不能再好，里外充盈，就等Alpha给他想要的一切。  
居高临下的男人抚摸着他的腰线，嘴唇蠕动，“准备好了吗？”  
他点点头。被对方在这种处境下还能保持过分的礼节逗得暗自发笑——然而Alpha接下来的举动让他再也笑不出来。  
Jakes只是表面绅士，而当漂亮的肌肉紧压着他，细长的手指揉捏着他，滚烫的柱体在他体内驰骋时，他疼得哭叫起来。Jakes立即弯下腰来亲吻他，让他用指甲抠挖自己的肩胛。等他稍加适应时却又恶劣地拔出阴茎，再一下子整根插入——剧烈的快感让Omega眼冒金星，很长一段时间里全身心放空，除了下身湿漉漉的碰撞什么也感觉不到。  
这很自由，也很放松，他咬着手指阻止自己哭喊的时候想。全因为压在他身上操他的是Jakes，不是别人。没有臭熏熏的鱼胶和鸽子屎，也没有那个让人焦躁的甜杏。  
整个世界开始收缩，他决定暂时抛下所有，专注于一个名为「Peter Jakes」的方面……

但是当Alpha触到最后一扇虚掩的门，柱顶开始膨胀时，Morse惊醒了。他剧烈挣扎——  
不！  
Jakes急忙按住他，亲吻他的额角，“没事的，shh，我在这儿，”他动了动下体，企图挤进那个幽闭的领域，“我接住你了，让我标⋯⋯”  
不！  
他推拒着对方的肩膀，这实在不容易，下定决心的Alpha已经准备堵结了。Morse抓起他的手，在他的手背上咬了一口。  
Jakes惨叫一声，面容扭曲了。奇怪的是，Morse竟然也感觉到疼。他看见对方的表情从迷茫转为愤怒，“你在干什么？”  
他往后退，撑住对方的肩膀，慢慢把自己脱离出去……美梦如同肥皂泡般破灭，身体迅速冷却，只剩下直刺心脏的冷。Jakes捏住他的下巴，如同初次见面般，“你他妈在干什么？！”  
他已经犯了个错误，但还是能在无法挽回前收手，Morse想。与他而言，这个图谋已久的计划毫无逻辑，这也许是他人生中做的最愚蠢的事，他甚至没有给自己退路。  
然而标记是最后的底线，他不能让Alpha承担后果。  
他看着Jakes的脸色，对方已然完全清醒了。他的嘴巴兀自寻找着理由，“这是个试验，为了补充案件背景，现在我们都知道鸦片香水的功效了……”  
他讲着自己都听不下去的蠢话，从来不知道语言能这么锋利。而对方一直沉默，直到脸色恢复了平静，“所以你到刚才为止的行为……只是在试验？对象是谁都一样是不是？”  
他赤裸着脚踩到地上，双腿还在发抖，一缕液体从尚未闭合的下身流出，为了缓解尴尬，他故作轻松，“你真的不适合强奸……”  
Jakes一拳砸在桌面上。  
接下来的时间里只有缄默。  
警长背对着他收拾房间——他受不了杂乱无章，他记得每件东西原来的位置。Morse披着衬衫蜷在自己的座椅里，随手把剪报资料搁在桌面上。眼睛却随着对方的背影转动，嘴巴张开又闭拢。他不知道该说什么。  
他听到Jakes甩门的声音。  
他把注意力转到剪报上，惊讶于自己的平静，告诉自己，今晚不是一事无成……直到他感觉到灼热从眼眶里涌出来，滴到新闻标题上。

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

*  
牛津邮报头版——《铁轨上发现的无名少女》

 

10 上

他问，为什么。  
为什么不能是他，不能是E·Morse？  
「你在周末从来不去河边呀。」对方实际上是在说，「你是很和善，Morse，但是你很难相处，很难。」  
梦里，他重归于Lonsdale时期的课业与懵懂。  
姑娘转身消失在晨雾中，把他留在原地，无限期地⋯⋯

一觉醒来，他先呷威士忌，梦境淡出了视野。他想不起姑娘的面容，只好琢磨起媒体报导：  
引人入胜的描写。不负责任的猜测。凌晨的铁轨，灰格裙子和鹅黄衬衫，无名女尸。她为何在那儿？她因何而死？  
「来，坐在我们共同的罪孽上。这是个美丽的罪孽，一个讨人喜欢的罪孽」  
报纸没有公开Agnes的照片，标题的字体因沾水起了皱。他想用手指抚平，试了几次后他停下来，盯着自己的指节……  
不知不觉的，当他用嘴唇紧贴在上面时，仿佛还能感觉到些微的桑葚气息。一股精疲力竭席卷了他的意识，因为昨天的每个瞬间都将成为记忆里的灰尘。预谋放纵的情热，卑鄙无耻的谎言，粗制滥造的坦诚……他忍不住肉体的渴望，也藏不住口头的尖锐。  
现在他出局了。

警方不会开放现场给记者，Jakes清场时把所有媒体拦在了外面。  
「如果他爱Agnes就不会不标记她，还任由她被啃了半张脸躺在铁轨上！」  
他把玻璃杯压到报纸上。全身空了。现在7点。

半小时后他到达警局，进入专案室时没有感到任何不自在，他和所有遇见的人打招呼，为打字机装纸，往茶壶里勺茶叶，浏览所有收集的简报。  
他打量黑板上的字迹：「Macleod、Harrison、Catterall 申请搜查 周三 证人」和他昨晚颠倒着看到的并无不同。  
他走到证物台边，再次翻开Harrison的记事簿：「周三 下午 少妇 没有……」  
「Tobias每星期三下午取货，因为对方只会在这天交货。」  
他想了想，迅速往前翻。从第一页开始，Harrison总共写了五次「周三 下午 少妇」  
他问自己，动机是什么？谁想要Agnes和Tobias死，而非Martin。货源和交货地在哪里？  
「我找到几个地方，类似于租赁屋，经常借给美术生，近几个月内又被报导附近可能过有野兽出没的痕迹⋯⋯靠近Midwich的这个，你上次⋯⋯」  
他突然发现警长已经进门来了，站在他的身边。没有飞撒的纸张和突如其来的拥抱。Jakes的声音冷淡而严厉，仿若初见，“你在干什么，Morse？”  
他平静地回答，“我想要个电话号码。”  
“去查黄页。”  
“那个号码只有你有。”  
他们面对面站立，近在咫尺，谁也没有看对方的眼睛。  
最后，Jakes吸口气去翻抽屉，把掖在图钉盒下面的纸条递给他。他没有接住，手指碰触时他颤了颤，让那张烟盒盖里的锡纸落了地。  
他没去捡，因为Jakes先一步替他做了。接着握住他的手腕，反过来他的手背，放进他的手心里。  
Alpha的举动让他差点跳起来，但是对方表现得很自然、很得体。他便也不能太过激动……更不能让加快的脉搏透露心情，他只好凝视电话号码，“该怎么称呼她？”  
“Phoebe Meredith，”Jakes放开了手。  
Morse的表情暗沉下去，“谢谢。”  
Jakes很快表示，“我没有打过。”像是要解释什么似的，“不知道能不能接通。”  
他说知道了。  
一段沉默，Jakes转过身去擦黑板。他留在原地。眼瞧着对方的脸庞消失在飞扬的尘埃里。恐慌像藤蔓一样疯长，爬满了心间。  
下一瞬间，他忽然回过神来，“你刚才说什么？”

无论是作为警察，还是Alpha，Jakes都该为昨天的事感到愤慨：  
他被设计了。  
Omega用一场非自然发情和一个谎言诱使他情不自禁。一旦得到首肯，他便欢心雀跃如同情窦初开，幼稚鲁莽地抛开一切顾虑，急匆匆地在办公室就把人操上了，最后却是这么个收场——不管Morse是不是在试验，他的行为都属强奸。  
他整晚上都在被这事折磨，以为自己憎恨的是那耍小聪明的Omega。然而就在刚才，看到对方的一瞬间，他便意识到自己永远都不可能对Morse真正生气：  
他的Omega额发蓬乱，眼窝深陷，嘴唇因思考而微撅。这个比任何人都要聪明的警探需要一个启发、一个暗示或者一条线索……  
Endeavour Morse的任何情绪都不是为了他。Endeavour Morse某种程度的确一无所有，但唯独不需要他的关心。他只好装出一副无所谓的样子，否则他会忍不住摸摸他的脸，亲亲他，然后祈求原谅。因为他第二次朝他发脾气了，也是第二次把他扔在身后。  
他懊恼非常却不知道怎么挽回局面，因为Morse与众不同，难以理解，难以取悦。只要一对上这个无懈可击的Omega，他至今为止的所有经验就土崩瓦解。  
肉体的接触过眼云烟，亲吻无法保留，抚摸已然冷却，更别提没能堵在身体里的结了。  
一场情事一场梦，只有他对那些细节念念不忘。  
而Morse只惦记着那见鬼的电话号码……

“你刚才说什么？”  
他不耐烦了，“不知道能不能接通？”  
Morse走上前来按住了他擦黑板的手，“你确定我们搜查过了所有员工的住所吗？”  
当他们并排审视三个名字时，Thursday站在门口，“Lesley Haunt，”他出声打断两个年轻人的对话，并且不准备把大衣和窄沿帽挂到架子上去了，“她是那个被遗漏的人。”  
但是为什么？要在她家找什么？  
Morse抬起眼睛，想通一切的成就感似乎抵消了情感上的疼痛，他恢复到了一开始的胸有成竹：  
出于尊重被害人，Jakes用手帕巾盖住了女尸的脸并且封锁现场，没有一家媒体播报现场细节。  
“那么Lesley又是何以得知「Agnes被动物啃掉了半张脸」呢？”他的自问自答颇有些活泼，他用精明但不世故的目光环顾，  
“除非——她是搬运尸体的人。”  
“所以我们会在她家里找到Macleod的车钥匙。”Thursday立即接上思路，向警长招手时，Jakes却一动不动——  
说来奇怪，他终于发现Morse让人着迷的一面：刚才还精神恍惚，只消几分钟便能容光焕发，神采奕奕。这转变与性别、与喜好无关，Morse就像个凯尔特战士，唯有解谜才能使其汲取力量，不需要Alpha的安慰或是恭维，仅仅是距离真相一步之遥时的自信就能让他宛若新生。  
他这次能直接看进那双蓝眼睛里去了，仿佛熬过了一段忧郁且冗长的沉寂，“我有话要对……”  
老探长第三遍叫他的名字。  
Morse耸耸肩膀，重新拿起记事簿，“你得先去把Lesley带回来。”  
他回头说好的。

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

*  
10点。  
出门之前，Morse打了几通电话证实自己的推断。锡纸包裹的数字被放在最后，他拨号的时候犹豫了一下子。  
电话能接通。  
轻巧的女声在另一头响起，他首先想到甜杏，接着是盗版商的挂毯，还有Jakes的冷笑话——他的警长毫无幽默感，Meredith却能真心实意地发笑，还能毫不做作地把手搭在Alpha的肩膀上，她大概也不需要鸦片香水的引导……  
「请问哪位？」  
忙不迭自报家门，接下来的交谈让他开始犯闷。脑海中不时闪过Lesley血红的指甲，Agnes雪白的大腿……

蓦地，一个声音撞入脑海，像踢开了一扇虚掩的门。  
握住话筒的手臂僵在原姿……他早该想到的！想到谋杀两人的动机，想到发生一切的源头，想到最容易发现却也最容易被忽略的人选。  
——如此明显的事实却被个人主义所蒙蔽。  
全因那句「避免差池和难堪」让他对平庸的愉悦有所顾忌。现在纠正自己还为时不晚，一劳永逸地承认内心的情绪会轻松许多：  
他在拒绝世俗的同时也在品尝名为嫉妒的果实。

一旦理清线索，他立即起身穿外套。来送化验报告的Strange堵在门口。  
“你不看看吗？”巡警小队长问。  
他点点手表，把牛皮纸信封夹在腋下，“路上有时间。”   
Strange瞧着他的样子透露出担心，“伙计，你看起来很……糟糕。”  
睡眠不足又正值潮热，过量摄入药物和酒精，好不容易得到Alpha的关爱却因为某些原因没能卡结……  
这么想来，他的身体状态的确很糟糕，然而精神倒是极度亢奋，“我出去跑腿，需要一辆车。这会让我轻松点儿。”  
“你不会是去外勤的对吧。”  
“还是那样，见几个当事人。”他撒了个小谎，但Thursday特许他以Omega的身份单独外勤。一直以来很顺利，也从未有人提出过异议。直到——  
“你知道……”同样想到「Belle de soir」查封那晚的事，Strange闪烁其词，甚至不敢看他的眼睛，“Jakes要求我……监督……”  
“有报告就行了不是吗？”一提到那个名字，他的拳头便不自觉地拽紧。为了让自己看起来平静可信，他只好继续撒谎，“我把一星期的行踪都报备了……不会让你为难。”  
Strange将信将疑，但最终还是摸出车钥匙让了道，“你确定不需要陪同？”  
“我的驾龄是五年三个月零八天。”Morse的笑容有些微的狡黠和同等的庄严。  
巡警小队长的眼皮跳起来，总觉得会被CID的警长和探长会联手揍一顿。  
“Debryn博士刚才问起你。”  
Morse停下脚步。  
Strange在他背后复述道，“他问你有没有对洋槐蜜过敏。”  
“好吧，好的，替我谢谢他。”  
“什么？什么意思？”  
他小幅度摇头。决定在结案之前不会为了抑制剂的事去鉴定科了。  
顺利的话，一天之内就能结案，他猜，他希望……

*  
等红灯的时候，Thursday忽然指向天边的积雨云，“我刚调到步兵团时，每逢下雨天就想呕吐。常被笑话像个Omega。”  
Jakes拉住手刹，意识到也该是调来Cowley的第一场谈话了。  
老探长摇下车窗点烟斗，自顾自地讲述经历，“团长让我休个假。而其他的弟兄却还在战场上。和我一个散兵坑的是个叫Ewan的苏格兰人，他总说要在结束后邀请我去他家的农场，真是个好家伙……”翻绿灯了，警长继续上路。  
“我最后一次见到他是在一次迫击炮对峙里，他半个身体无影无踪。那天下着大大雨，转移的命令迟迟没有下达，我和半个Ewan待在一起，我和他说话，聊他家的农场和猪……”  
Jakes不确定他到底想表达什么，便只好沉默不语。  
Thursday继续道，“我在牛津的假期没有一天不梦见Ewan。直到我遇到了Win。”  
“是的，您夫人……”  
“她那时站在街缘上，手里拎着防毒面具和篮子，我走过去对她说「和我喝一杯去吧，我明天就要回Cassino了」……”提及那个充满纯粹的午后，老探长忍不住微笑，“我当时压根没注意她是什么性别，我只是想和她喝一杯。”  
他的话里有话，年轻警长却感到一阵可怕的焦虑，没来由的急躁，“为什么？”  
为什么是那个人？为什么那么说？  
他原以为Thursday会说「Win让我忘了那些惨痛的经历」  
但是没有。  
因为他们很快发现Lesley Haunt悬挂在房梁上。庆幸的是他们及时破门而入。  
绳索系得并不紧，但她还是伤到了颈椎。Jakes施救的时候， Thursday发现了矮几上的信封：  
「为了Agnes」  
Macleod的车钥匙和遗书放在一起。

10点45分，救护车赶到。两位警官看着医护人员把轻生的姑娘抬上担架。  
“畏罪自杀，挺合理的逻辑不是？”Jakes在重重烟雾后面推断，“杀了自己的好友，终于不堪良心的谴责。”  
老探长翻来覆去打量那张纸「为了Agnes」  
“确实是良心的谴责，但真正的凶手另有其人。和Morse的看法一样，我也认为她只是搬动了尸体。”   
“Morse……”Jakes不自觉地重复。  
“你得习惯他。”习惯他的风格，习惯他的存在，习惯他的作用，习惯他在一群脑袋空空的Alpha中间转来转去，“不管埋得多深，他总能想到的。等Lesley恢复后让他再去问问。”  
Jakes闭上嘴巴。似乎理解了探长对那个小Omega的偏爱，这让他产生了些许不合时宜的嫉妒——但下一刻，他也能解释了刚才心中的焦虑与急躁源于何处：  
是啊，为什么不请Morse喝一杯呢？

*  
几个小时之后，正如Strange所担心的那样：CID的警长与探长很想联手把他揍一顿。

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

11  
「葛狄拜尔夫人」侧身站在墙边，目视远方。仿佛不忍心看这里发生的一切。  
她应该是出自某位学生之手，着色线条并不流畅，细节处理也不成熟。风干的颜料凸起在裙子上。  
红色，黑色和锈迹斑斑。  
茜素，氧化铁和磷酸钙。  
这座废弃的谷仓是排查的三个地址其中之一，距离Midwich倒是不远，但是仓库处在一座小山坡后面，被倾斜的道路掩藏了起来，因而很难找着。  
根据他手头的档案，一位名叫Greening的教授几年前从富商手里买下地产，免费借给美术学生。但是这里距离主干道很远，周围又尽是树林和田野，学生们更愿意待在校园里写生。谷仓空关了一些时日后，有农民举报说看到像是郊狼的动物出没，无论是否属实，郡警察草草了事地查封了。  
现在，这里无疑成为了凄凉和荒草的领地。  
墙面因反复受潮而出现了咖啡色的污渍，遮罩在石膏像上的肮脏帆布，石灰地面上躺着干枯的毛地黄，一只底朝天的运动鞋。铅桶里的液体上浮出一层灰蒙蒙的霉。  
他在这座仿若毁于上个世纪的城堡里徘徊，对破破烂烂的景象并不感到陌生，留藏在他成年以前的记忆比这更粗矿更破落。  
一张歪斜的木凳子下面——   
断裂的画板、没用完的颜料，画笔上的色彩已经干涸⋯⋯不难在几把油画刮刀里找出五英寸长的。

「周三 下午 少妇 没有」  
作案时间、地点和凶器都已经确定。  
Harrison在这里取货，就在葛狄拜尔夫人的眼皮底下。  
「少妇」指的便是这幅画像，而「下午」并非全然是时间的含义。

他在等待的时间读化验报告。几条结果截然不同：  
一份取自毛巾纤维，「那天」晚上抹在他脸上的液体里有精液，罂粟壳、鹿角、海马干粉末。  
第二份同样是从他身上取得。清水，葡萄糖和可食用香精。Debryn博士特意标示：有益健康。

脑海空白了片刻。  
天色变暗了，空气寒冷而刺骨。他站在灰尘、椴花以及动物排泄物的气息里，面对肖像陷入思索。死寂填满了谷仓的空旷，安静得仿佛连蜘蛛的脚步声也能清晰可闻。  
他抱住自己的肘弯，但这并不能暖和起来——  
回想酒吧「那晚」的经历让他浑身战栗，那个鸽子屎味的Alpha抹在他脸上东西以及Agnes的手袋里的鸦片香水都如假包换。  
然而，Jakes从海关带回来的样品……  
可食用。有益健康。

脚步声出现了，轻柔得像是怕吵醒沉睡在这里的幽灵。  
“欣赏画作需要耐心，”一个嘲弄但甜香的声音在背后说，“下午好。”  
他没有回头，来人不动声色地走近前与他并排，“你在想什么？”  
“我在想……”警探凝视着葛狄拜尔夫人的手腕，扣松自己的领带结，“如果那时我进来打断你们，Harrison是不是就不会死。”  
“是呀，你为什么没有呢？”Phoebe Meredith莞尔一笑。

*  
每天的午餐是不可言传、难以言喻的朝圣。没有人能比得上Win的祷文。没有。  
在食堂，Thursday对警长感到失望：Jakes对他的三明治无动于衷。  
毕竟也不是所有人都像Morse那么善解人意的……  
“医院反馈说，除了过量饮酒以及颈椎轻微损伤，Lesley Haunt算是保住了性命。”只顾着弹烟灰的Jakes汇报，“但是精神不稳定，问话可能得延后。”  
“等她恢复再说吧，”老探长叹了口气，“我们现在能确定Macleod的清白，Lesley偷用他的车搬运尸体，关键是她是否知道谁是凶手……”  
“您为什么认为Haunt不是凶手呢？”  
“直觉。我也不喜欢那些太过明显的事实，容易受误导，”老探长往桌面上敲烟渣，他年纪大了，早已被时光磨光了尖锐，但是他终究还是个Alpha，任何时候都不喜欢被动的处境，“谋杀Agnes和Harrison极有可能是同一个人。后者是死在警局里的，这点就能排除Lesley的嫌疑。”  
“我们已经盘问了当天带来局子里的人。”Jakes有些气馁，“都有证明。”  
这么一来就又回到了原点，一定是哪个地方存在盲区：凶手为什么要在警局里杀死Harrison？如果是灭口，有什么是Tobias知道而Martin却不知道的……？  
除了这些疑点之外，此时最让Thursday闷闷不乐的是，“Morse错过了午餐。”  
“他去哪儿了？”Jakes立即顺着问，装得不经意似的，“他经常像这样乱跑吗？”  
Thursday忽然握着烟斗打量他，目光锋利地像把刀。  
虽然这位Alpha已经标记配偶多年，但刚才一瞬间迸发的威压感相当可观。Jakes有些坐不住，竟然感觉心惊肉跳。他也不确定探长眼神里的信息，只好咳嗽一下透气，“我的意思是，您准许他一个人外勤对吧？”  
“话虽如此，但……”老探长收敛起气息，恢复到以往的沉稳，“我以为你应该知道。”  
“为什么？我——”Jakes立即挺起背脊，这才注意到身上的味道——昨天虽然没到最后一步，但混在身上的信息素已然昭示了两人狂热与脱轨的关系。他张了张嘴巴，刚想解释什么——  
“长官！”  
Strange在门框边探头探脑，一副欲言又止又气喘吁吁的样子，“有时间吗？”  
“如果不是轮岗的事。”Thursday让他过来，“说吧。”  
巡警小队长满头大汗，“Morse没有和你们在一起吗？”他把帽盔夹在腋下，浑身冒着热气，他是从巡逻点急匆匆地赶来餐厅的。  
两位CID面面相觑，“怎么？”  
“他上午向我借车来着，但现在巡警人手不够，我得多派辆车，”他说着自己也皱起了眉，一股没来由的焦虑迅速在空气里凝聚。  
两位警官的脸上流露出煞白的震惊，他忽然意识到大事不妙，艰难地把话说完，  
“他、他到现在还没回来。Jakes你知道他去了哪儿对吧？他说他有报备给……”

在Thursday做出反应之前，警长奔了出去。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

*  
线索是可疑的爱情，是迅疾的流星，从不等待，也不应许挽留。不及时把握就飞纵而逝，一切便归于平凡无奇。但是当这些轨迹汇聚成一点时，他的身体替他作出反应，让他感受到了盼望已久的燥热、紧张与战栗：  
粉红佳人、黄乃汀、鸦片香水，蓖麻子毒素……都是从哪里流入的？黑市里的海外违禁品有限，什么样的上家可以保证来源渠道又能定期供货？  
同样处在交易链中，Harrison和Catterall有什么区别？又是什么让Tobias非死不可？  
——原因在于他知道供货方是谁。  
他死在了警局里，正是海关协助鉴定的当天。  
Phoebe Meredith……P.M.  
「下午」小姐望着葛迪拜尔夫人，仿佛这幅粗糙的临摹作品有多吸引人似的，“不是所有人都能忍受一遍又一遍欣赏同样的东西。”  
Morse不想回答，心中却在否定——他否定自己的认同：蝴蝶夫人是他的永恒。  
女人的眼睛转向警探，在暗色里流露出解脱的明亮，“你是什么时候开始怀疑我的？”  
“看到你的第一眼。”即使身体状况不堪，但他的语调出其平静。  
海关缴货仓储的秘书为什么对警方的事务如此殷勤？你是内部职员，你熟悉流程，知道警方逮捕嫌疑人后会如何处理，你也知道Harrison对安非他命的依赖，所以你利用在走廊里办手续的时间给他提供胶囊。  
你主动出现并接近我们是为了掌握警方信息。本欲从警长口中了解调查进度，但没想Jakes尽打马虎眼。  
他没有提那个土耳其挂毯笑话。  
那是个脆弱而微妙的瞬间，让他想起「避免差池和难堪」，让他想起书桌上的失控……  
他本该把Meredith叫来警局问一问，而不是打电话上门，让对方有所警觉，他把有利的主动权拱手相让。  
他本该在办公室里看完化验报告，而不是独自在荒郊野外恍然大悟：这位海关秘书完全有机会换掉香水样本，换掉胶囊粉末。  
他对真相的敏感被削弱了，然而身体状态从来不会是失误的理由。  
很远的地方雷声隆隆。他忽然察觉到真正的原因：  
——他不想让Jakes和这位小姐见着面。

对指控不作任何反驳，女人终于从印象派临摹画移开注意力，放到他的身上。她在断断续续的雷鸣声中温情脉脉地问，  
“他是野蛮还是热情？”  
Morse用装出来的无知反问，“谁？”  
Meredith骄傲地笑着，“很少有Alpha对我无动于衷。”  
他当然知道她在说谁，他的心中早已有了答案——那场欢爱美妙，文雅，不拘礼节⋯⋯  
然而杀人凶手没资格过问他的私生活，旋绕在鼻息间的甜杏让他抗拒。  
女人端详着他的神色，仿若关心，“你撑不住了对不对？”  
他的膝盖确实在哆嗦，冒出的冷汗滋湿了衬衫，如果可以他想立即逃走，但是他还有疑问，“为什么是Agnes？她和你们的勾当完全无关。”  
“她不该出现在这里，她认出我来了，要求我直接提供给她东西。”Meredith摇着头，表情不像蔑视或是同情，而是一种纯粹自然的冷漠，“所以我和那小姑娘约好时间，同时取消了和Harrison的交易，让他别来。”  
除了毒品交易，这里还是个谋杀的完美地点。然而意外中的意外是，Lesley发现了尸体，并且搬去了铁轨旁边。  
Morse明白了，这个气味甜美的女人毫无怜悯之心，但是以体格和力气，Agnes若是竭力反抗，同是Omega的Meredith不可能取得优势。  
“你是如何做到的？”他问出口的同时心里已有了一个明确的答案。  
第一道闪电劈下来，照亮了她煞白的脸，迷人而专业。  
“你们对犯罪的定义太过狭隘，经验主义地认为男性Alpha的犯罪率一定要比女性Omega要高。”  
“呵，我下次的调研文章会考虑这个主题，”警探的反唇相讥只不过是虚张声势，一股错乱而猛烈的激荡在下身升起，企图主宰整具躯体，让他渐渐地失去视野和呼吸，他往后退一步，再退一步，掐住自己的手背，一边计算着出口的距离。  
女人站在不远的地方，凭着安静的、却癫狂的耐性等待，她一点儿也不担心警官接下来会有什么举动，因为……“对信息素的依赖，正是你们基因的瑕疵。”  
再强壮的Alpha，只需一丝钟爱的气味就能轻易妥协。  
再聪明的Omega，一旦进入发情也只能愚蠢地颤抖。  
无懈可击的理论，她很清楚接下来不消几分钟就能结束——Omega挨不过去的，Agnes是这样，这个警探也是如此。  
“还好，不算太锈，”她不疾不徐地从画具堆里挑出那把五英寸长的刮刀时，警探忽然冲过来用肩膀撞她。没想这副已经临近崩溃的身体还有力气，女人摔倒在地，松开了手。  
等她能爬起来时，只看到Morse踉跄跑出去的背影。

*  
专案室里人来人往，警长步履匆匆地长驱直入。  
周遭的嘈杂声越来越响。他脑中的声音却越来越清晰——他问办公室里所有的探员：  
Morse去哪里了？  
这个问题如此简单，却难倒了所有人。  
此时此刻，他终于能认同Morse的偏见，一整间的Alpha，个个脑袋空空。  
包括他自己在内。  
他在铁轨边上掀开手帕巾，以为Morse会呕吐，但是没有，警探挑衅地宣布这是谋杀。  
他在档案室恶作剧，以为Morse会顺从，但是没有，苦橙花把他反将一军。  
Morse敢一个人在夜里跑去酒店里蹲线索，也敢用香水样品引诱他情不自禁，第二天还能镇定自若地继续工作。仿佛只有他一个人陷在身体接触的美妙回忆中，魂不守舍。  
自见面那一刻起，他从来不知道那个小Omega在想什么！  
但是今天不一样。  
那是一股熟悉又陌生的冰冷，不是来自外界，而是源自内心深处，深到他以为离开Blenheim之后就不会再想起来的感觉——  
成年以前他称她为「恐惧」。现在，他吸口气迫使自己镇定，一边在脑海里搜寻着Morse的脸，他改称她为「失去」。  
忽然间，他注意到办公桌。尸检报告，资产明细，警方申明函……Morse垫在打字机下面的填字游戏。  
他记得所有东西原来的位置。  
「我找到几个地方，类似于租赁屋，经常借给美术生，近几个月内又被报导附近可能过有野兽出没的痕迹⋯⋯靠近Midwich的这个，你上次⋯⋯」  
他也记得小警探说过的每一句话。

tbc

*名字缩写的梗借用了隔壁团结小牧师哒！


	22. Chapter 22

*  
他必须选择逃跑而不是制服嫌犯。完全发情随时会出现，通常会断断续续地维持五小时，届时他连叉子都拿不起来，更别说控制一个手持刀械的凶手了——无论对方主性别是什么。  
也不能去车里，太容易被找到，而且他要是对方准会扎破轮胎。  
没有犹豫，他一头钻进反方向的小树林，但心里清楚自己跑不远，发情的Omega能做的只有乖乖待在原地听天由命。  
至今为止，也是两分钟之前，「潮热」对他来说顶多是不便的、尴尬的但自然而然的生理现象。因其经历的性行为不外乎例行公事，偶尔也不乏享受。初分性别时，Omega曾经热衷于在心里为每一个发生关系的对象打分，有笨手笨脚讨好人的，也有急功近利却不得要领的……当然，那次鸽子屎味的野蛮侵犯是意外，好比一坨粘在衬衫上的、能搓掉的污渍。  
离开Lonsdale那时起，他在千疮百孔的旧例和老态龙钟的制度中找到比感官体验更值得追求的东西：  
——我留下是为了改变你们的愚昧信仰。

事到如今他唯独不知道自己的信仰。  
强硬的父亲灌输他气概与力量，逝去的母亲则希望他心静如水。他永远成不了信徒，因而从来无处祈祷。在强烈的恐惧和迅猛的冲击之下，他的心脏剧速跳动，竟产生了朦胧的幻觉——  
柑橘，桑葚，烤烟。  
不是标印，只有记忆。  
Peter Jakes不比其他人聪明多少，亲吻既不温柔也不粗暴。  
Peter Jakes与他坚持的某些东西背道而驰。  
Peter Jakes填补了他体内的深沟，同时却又刨开了另一条欲壑。  
Peter Jakes时而冷峻时而殷勤的态度总是能让他犯错。  
Peter Jakes没有成绩。

「我有话要对……」  
现在，光是回想对方的声音就能抚平所有的不安。他试图在甜蜜的猜测中汲取勇气和力量，可是昨天晚上的违心话仿佛还挂在嘴边，扎破了他的唇舌，他越是想那个Alpha，身体的反应就越是强烈……  
被那双手掰开过的膝盖发着软，被触摸过的皮肤滚烫而紧绷，暗藏在双腿之间、那深入交合的地方还记得对方伸进来的挤压感，于是瘙痒和浊流出现了，迫使他支不起腰。一定是有个泵抽光了肺脏里的空气，连呼吸都在背叛他。仿佛有热气和鲜血汩汩地从全身上下渗了出来。  
一记滚雷在头顶炸响，骤然打碎了模模糊糊的幻臆。  
他醒悟到与生俱来的激素反应已然变成生死攸关。当天性无限接近于致命时，他反而恢复了冷静：  
咬住指甲强迫自己清醒，告诉自己不要怨恨固有的事实，因为他还有大脑能用——  
为什么Meredith有把握他会在这个时候发情？他都没法预料自己的潮热期，又是什么原因能让她掌握第一次见面的人的生理情况？  
Agnes同样如此。这不正常。也不是巧合。  
Meredith知道两个不相关的Omega的潮热期，是因为她能控制他们发情——既然能提供鸦片香水和黄乃汀，那么随身携带能催使Omega发情的诱导素也并不是什么困难的事了……不是吗？

跌跌撞撞地，他穿过了树林，来到一块散发着潮气味的晒谷场。这里有个破烂的小棚屋，围栏里头堆着不少草垛和原木。在到处是死寂的空洞中，他挤进木堆的缝隙，身不由己地瘫坐下来，再也迈不开腿了，潮湿的下体间歇痉挛——那是源自基因初始之时的讯号：  
渴望Alpha，渴望被抚摸，渴望被摆布……  
这时，那个令人抗拒的甜杏气味又飘了过来：有一定距离，Meredith正在树林另一边徘徊。她的香味很馥郁，不自然……像是人工合成的。  
这么一来就说得通了：  
女人了解他的身体是靠观察脸色。她对自己的气味很有自信。她在描述信息素时使用「你」或者「你们」  
她用诱导素催使Omega发情，然而自己却完全不受影响。  
她没有能力通过信息素锁定他的位置。  
……Phoebe Meredith的副性别是Beta。

想通所有的细节仿若获得一个灵感。  
Morse决定赌一次，他抬起手，凝视腕脉的位置。眼前出现瞬间的重影，Jakes征求他同意时曾亲吻过那里。真老套⋯⋯现在竟然还有Alpha在操人之前请求许可的。在档案室却那么自说自话！  
一记迅疾的情潮窜进下体，战栗遍及全身，震落了眼泪，他匍匐在沙砾上喘息，颤颤巍巍的用手背擦脸。间乎贪婪，几近虔诚地嗅闻腕部，仿若桑葚的酸涩还残留在那里。  
有几秒时间，他放空思绪，用舌尖和唇齿贴着腺体自上而下地吮吸。  
苦橙花摇曳，在花蕊里埋葬了自身。品尝到铁锈味的时候，他似乎理解了什么是信仰，他享受的正是在黑暗中探触真相之刃的痛楚。  
——他咬破了自己的腕腺。  
一股前所未有的浓郁信号迸射出来，横冲直撞地往四面八方散开去……顿时，他的身体被劈成了两部分，一半燥热得不知所措，另一半却陷入了无边的疼痛。  
他在微乎其微的希冀中期望不要下雨，至少在Meredith发现他之前。一旦雨水冲散信息素，就再也没有人能救他了。

*  
Thursday坐在副驾上，看着警长踩死油门。  
他们比巡警部队早一步出发，加之Jakes一路闯红灯，现在已经能看到Midwich的田野。  
“你确定Morse会来这里吗？”探长问。  
“不，不怎么⋯⋯”Jakes在指示牌下停车。  
他知道Morse在排查的三个地址都处郊区，距离Cowley至少一小时车程，就算Morse真的来Midwich附近，但在这荒郊野外的地方，怎么找人？  
老探长跟着下车，“你认为他为什么选这里？”  
我不知道。Jakes想说。昨天晚上的Morse很反常、很可爱（某方面）但是他在对待案情时有一种清教徒般的自虐。现在回想起来，他才意识到Morse本想告诉他什么，但是他没等他说完就把人上了。  
他感到懊悔，不是对与Omega发生关系这件事本身。即使Morse是为了补充背景信息才和他做了……好吧，他还是会为之恼怒，无论哪个Alpha都不会甘愿被利用。但是另一方面，他又感到庆幸，庆幸昨天晚上走进办公室的是自己，不是其他人……他本该和Morse好好谈谈，而不是时刻处于互相戒备的状态。  
导致现在危急又尴尬的局面，应为此负责的不该是Morse，而是他。  
“你知道……试用期吧，”轿车另一边的Thursday望着他，很难讲这位老探长看出来多少东西，他用长者的沉稳和上级的信服口调告诉这位年轻警长，“下星期总警司上任，届时又要大换血一次。”  
Jakes当然明白他的意思，Thursday的评价将直接影响他在Cowley的去留。但是现在，他完全没有心思顾虑这件事，他念及的是自己内心真正想要的东西——  
“Morse……”Thursday忽然又继续说。  
“Morse什么？！”  
老探长眯缝起眼睛，停顿了一下，“Morse做事一定有他的原因，你说他告诉过你，你认为他为什么要告诉你？”  
为了印证这焦虑，天色以难以置信的速度暗下来。山间的风越来越大，头顶的黑色云层从绵长蜿蜒的树林另一头开始积聚。很高很远的地方，闪电出现了，时断时续地照亮田野和草地。Alpha抿着嘴唇在车门边踱来踱去，像只迷茫的动物。  
他在真正焦躁时不抽烟，他甚至没法思考，Morse为什么要与他探讨？  
「事实是你盲目地对他有好感！」  
「你不也盲目地依赖海关的资料吗！」  
他的记性很好，他没忘记小Omega在冲他吼的时候眼睛里流露的信息……  
海关……  
“Meredith负责的缴货仓库在这里附近！”  
他刚要振奋，蓦地，整个人又僵在原地，仿若受到某种重击。屏住鼻息又深深吸气，把整个肺腔灌满……  
椴花，草籽，动物的排泄物，还有潮湿的铁锈中，有一个非比寻常的香味。  
这股气味绵长，细微，若有似无。  
除了他之外，这世界上不会有第二个人能把这缕苦橙花的信息刻入记忆，藏在心间。

Thursday在说什么，警长已然听不见了，他往突出的山沿望去，只听得到自己内心的声音……

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

*

「上主啊，生命的主宰，求赐甘露，滋润吾根！」  
他不知道多少教徒会在寻求肉体快乐前吟诵那句颇具隐糜之意的诗句，紧接着委身于一个陌生人。肉体的刺激过后，什么都不会留驻在灵魂里。  
大雨倾倒下来，整个世界变成绝望的灰。  
Omega现在的状态其实已然感受不到任何色彩，那是心头弥散开来的雾霾。潮热是蒙住道德与罪孽的遮罩，把理智和尊严隔绝在空洞的身体里，好似一片荒芜的疆土，被性欲的洪流席卷。  
凝视着手腕上的血迹，他能想的很多，能做的却很少。  
他往后靠，背脊抵到墙壁上，尽可能将佝偻的腰杆挺直，他不想到死也还捂着自己的下体，但这没有意义——  
因为女人走进来了。  
“一个适合沉思的角落，对吧？”  
她在雨声中举步，悠缓又平静，她的眼睛在黑暗中反光，她的双臂贴在身体两侧。她的裙子湿了，一边撩起在大腿上。她的手里握着油画刮刀，她那鹅蛋形的脸廓看起来很苍白，完全不像是个屠杀了两个人的凶手，倒更像是个对前途迷茫的大学生。  
那种熟悉的感觉竟让Morse紧绷的神经放松了，这也可能是因为他正处于崩溃中。随着那把利刃的逐步接近，他反而舒缓地、难以察觉地放弃了警惕和惶恐，注定会发生的事已经不值得提心吊胆，“我犯了个错误。”  
“关于什么？”女人轻柔地在他头顶问。  
“Lesley。我一直在想她在这件事里到底扮演什么角色。直到刚才，我才完全想通。”  
“说说看？”  
“从一开始我就认为她是知道内情的，但是出于某些原因她选择沉默。我推测是出于感情⋯⋯”  
居高临下的眼睛如同两个黑窟窿，助催的甜杏越是接近，他的反应越是剧烈，不得不用一记咳嗽掩盖呻吟，“我本以为她爱的是Agnes，憎恨Macleod，因此搬动尸体故意引起警方注意，另一方面又能嫁祸给Macleod，然而⋯⋯她又是怎么知道这个地方的——”  
他忽然蜷缩起身体。Meredith蹲下来，双膝跪在泥地上，轻柔地握住他抖个不停的手。她发现他腕脉上的伤口，一瞬间明白了警探做了什么，神情变了变，像是出于关切，又像是出于自我救赎，但是一道闪电透过屋顶的裂痕，照亮了她那冰冷的面容，“那么现在，你得出结论了么？”  
“你同时与两个人有联系，Harrison从来不知道Lesley也是收货人。所以她知道葛狄拜尔夫人，也目击了你谋杀Agnes，她搬运尸体是因为于心不忍，她守口如瓶是因为……”凭着惊人的忍耐力，警探努力维持思路，但是声音已经愈渐含糊，他用梦呓一般的低语指出，“Phoebe……Lesley真正爱的人是你。”  
Meredith笑了笑，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，“我知道。我早就知道。”但不在意。她为什么要在意呢？“出身再低贱的Omega，才智都是不可多得的资源。”  
“这就是你留着Lesley的原因么？”  
女人在沉默中思索片刻，仿佛被这个问题困住了，但是很快又恢复过来，“你在企图唤醒我的良知。但是良知能做什么呢？你那么聪明，你比我见过的所有警察都要聪明，你怎么会不明白我的意思呢？”  
当那些精明世故的企业家用非法收入举办宴会挥霍金钱与精液的时候，我们在为他们的行程不得不妥善安排一切。  
当那些脑袋空空的Alpha坐在转椅后面把Omega操得昏天黑地的时候，我们在为一张凭证不得不从考文垂跑去伦敦。  
当那些粗鄙愚蠢的当权者待在富丽堂皇的豪宅里发号施令的时候，我们在为一个权限不得不向那些恶心坏了的官员低声下气。  
“你能理解的，不是吗？”她的手掌贴住他起伏的胸口，伸进他的衬衫里。滚烫汗湿的皮肤立即作出热烈反应，他在痉挛中张开嘴，喉咙却被涌出的热气堵得发疼。  
身体的下半部分还在胀痛，意识却放松了，他睁不开眼睛，又灰心丧气。心高气傲让他哑着喉咙反驳：  
一派胡言。  
但是内心却又有一小部分承认了。他认可她对境遇的愤怒，但他鄙夷她对世界的反击。  
当她用一只手背轻轻地擦拭他额头时，他知道这便是他的时限了——刀尖抵在他的左胸上，他的乳头挺胀，他的心脏剧烈鼓动，不是因为恐惧，而是信息素紊乱。  
“真是稀奇，那个小姑娘挣扎得厉害，你却纹丝不动。”  
女人俯低身体亲吻着他的脸颊，像是一个爱怜的鼓励，“但是再见了，小苦橙花……”  
即使她一点儿也闻不出来。

*  
没有Omega能在完全发情时记录自己的经历。  
他失去了对时空的认知。他甚至不知道Meredith有没有把刀子捅进来。他没有进入用于自保的混沌休克，也没有清醒到能分辨接下来发生的事情究竟是梦境还是现实：  
他听见叫喊声、脚步声乱七八糟的，重物落到地上的声音，还有惨呼。他想，那也可能是他自己发出来的。

Morse！  
一个声音在很远的地方叫他名字。  
Morse！  
他听见了，但他不回应，不是不能而是不想。  
Endeavour！  
一条手臂绕过他的肩膀，掌心按住他的后脑——他察觉到自己被猛得拉起来，自残的手腕被牢牢握住，力道之大让人直发疼，然而落到额头和发梢上的吻却很小心。  
一个沉稳的声音在说，“小心按住他，救护车还得有一会儿才到。”  
另一个声音在气喘吁吁地上铐，“伙计！你可得好好感谢我！两次了！我可是第二次从你手里救下现行犯的命！”  
“情况说明不能少。”  
“好了，小姐，可以跟我走一趟吗？”  
接下来是以女王之名的逮捕令，他模模糊糊地听见Strange背诵权利义务……  
但是没有听见这个抱住他的人说话，但是这个怀抱那么熟悉，虽然衣服被雨淋湿了，全身冒着蒸汽，他不愿再思考别的事，而是一心一意地将脸深埋进对方的颈窝里，此刻他只想着一件事——  
他能休息了，在烤烟和桑葚的味道里好好休息。

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11章的最后一部分，先发掉吧……下一章正篇就结束了

*  
接近山坡时路变窄了，地面也凹凸不平，警长把车停在岔道口。  
Thursday留在车内联系巡警支援部队跟上。Jakes一分钟也等不了，决定沿斜坡往下步行。  
山雨欲来的低气压让人焦躁得透不过气，然而他无法停下脚步。Alpha的精神高度集中，肉体却燥热难当。信息素控制下，所有机能正以难以想象的速度飙升，使他的身体变得像狼一样机敏、警惕，充满力量。因为不知身在何处的Omega信息素愈渐浓郁，像美妙的饵食一般引诱着他，又像柔软的双手一般牵动着他。更要命的是，在这股带着急切暗示的苦橙中竟然还混掺着血腥气味——  
他怎么了？  
他受伤了吗？  
他一定很难受！  
他需要Alpha！

葛狄拜尔夫人的房间里没有人影，残留的苦橙花和甜杏交织在一起，信息素里有其他什么东西，扰乱了Alpha的判断，他定位不了确切方向。  
他心烦意乱地在谷仓里兜了一圈，乍然看到另一个出口背面停靠的巡警车，车牌的确是Strange的，Morse一定在附近⋯⋯然而这股信息素如同Morse本人一样，明明近在咫尺，实际上却遥不可及。他越是想接近Omega却反而感觉把对方避得越远。干扰的信息素越来越多，他的思绪也越来越乱。  
暴雨倾盆。瞬间折断了本就缥缈须臾的苦橙，他的整个世界被灰蒙蒙的雨幕笼罩住，树林和田野一秒间沦为危机四伏的陷阱……Morse会往哪个方向去？  
他重又回到了毫无头绪的焦急之中，各种猜测都在往不利的方向偏移，但有一点毋庸置疑——他迟疑得越久，Morse就越危险。  
他的Omega需要他。  
一想至此，他又恢复了镇定：他还没来得及完全了解Endeavour Morse，但他能肯定，在牛津，没有一个警察能比Morse更聪明，也没有一个Omega能比Morse更愚蠢——他不会让自己轻易涉险，同时也不会让自己置身事外。但如果真的无法避免危险，他一定也会选择最有利的路线。  
田野和公路太过开阔不容易藏身，但树林的背后通往各个方向⋯⋯眼下的境况逼迫他打一个赌。  
他没有「希望」，只能用「失去」下注。  
他选择幽暗的灌木，仿佛投身黑色的荆棘。  
顺着歪歪扭扭的石子步径往下，最后来到那个废弃的晒谷场。从远处看，棚屋在风雨中摇摇欲坠，然而此时此刻却如同出现在Hunsaker面前的点心屋一样诱人。  
Alpha没精力思考也没时间犹豫，当他走进这个潮湿冰冷的洞穴，看清屋内的一瞬间，他呆立在门口。  
一切在倒退，仿佛有两只无形的手掌捂住了他的耳朵，警笛在很远的地方回旋。  
瞳孔蓦地收缩又放大，他感觉不到自己气喘和心跳。他也看不见那个女人的脸，他的眼里只有Morse——顺从地躺着，一只手被女人握住，另一只无力地垂落。与那次在酒馆里的遭遇不同：  
他在微笑，潮红的脸蛋和嘴唇，仿佛聆听着什么，敞开的衬衫下面，乳尖是粉红色的，刀锋贴在那苍白汗湿的皮肤上。  
而Alpha能嗅到的只剩苦橙与血。  
然后他把女人提起来甩翻在地，并没有立即认出Phoebe Meredith，因为他在用力——她的脖子很细，不用花多少力气就能扭断。他用膝盖顶住她的肚子，手掌按住她的肩膀，她动弹不得却面露微笑，“不记得我了吗，警长？”  
他只记得她伤害了他的Omega，只有这么多。  
“我们都生活在荒谬中，不是吗。”她喃喃地暗示，用指甲抠住他的手臂，“无知和愚昧，试想一下求而不得的背叛！”  
甜杏钻入鼻息，此时在Alpha眼中，女人已然不具其貌，吐信的蝮蛇取而代之，将他满心的愤怒点燃，很快地，一股沉睡在记忆深处的仇恨被唤醒，被引诱了出来——  
他把手掌捂到那孱弱的脖子上，脑子里出现残暴的影像：女人起先疯狂地扭动，像一条被网住的鱼，但很快的，她的力道慢慢卸去，生机从扭曲的脸上缓缓消退……

一道惊雷在很近的地方炸响。Alpha忽然清醒，从湿淋淋的回忆里抽离出来。  
没有Blenheim Vale的饥寒，没有恶贯扭曲的鞭挞，也没有年少无知的背叛。他想起自己的责任和目的——无视命令又奋不顾身，搜寻整片荒郊野岭只是为了他的Omega。  
他重又闻到了苦橙花……Morse！  
全身窜过一股电流，他放开了手。  
这时一个巨大的身影冲进来，警哨声像一根尖刺扎破了封闭的空间——  
巡警小队长第一个破门而入，警长一松开手，他立即把Meredith拖出来上铐。  
此刻的Jakes已经不在乎了，因为Morse在等他。他向他走过去……阻开了企图靠近的所有人。  
他亲自把Omega抱起来，确认他安然无恙。像野兽一般把他圈在臂弯里，直到整个鼻息被信息素盈满才恢复镇定。但是Omega的情况不容乐观，他唤他名字，Morse没有反应。  
他压住他血迹斑斑的手腕，放到唇边啄吻，Morse不做回应。  
他用脸颊贴紧他的耳畔，拼命吮吸Omega的颈腺。  
Endeavour！  
Morse激灵一下，整个身体都抖了起来，深深吸气后便往他怀里钻。  
警长放下心，同时察觉到自己并不比对方好受。解除危险的一瞬间，欲望便卷土重来：Omega身体滚烫，呼吸紊乱，交叠的手指牢牢紧扣。信息素随着热气蒸腾，两个人开始难耐地相互磨蹭。他脱掉淋湿的外套，一只手圈住Omega的腰背。  
“我在这里，Morse，我接住你了，”他亲吻他的发梢和额头，“shhh……”  
Omega眯缝起眼睛抬头，嘴里咕哝着一个名字，本能地用嘴唇找到他的吻。碰触的一瞬间，他尝到血的腥甜——宛若凿在底线上的一个重击。  
立即地，双手捧牢Omega的下颚，舌头顶开那双湿润柔软的唇，他吻进去，在苦橙和黑麦酒里饥渴地豪饮。Morse也不闲着，一条手臂牢牢攀住他的背，另一只没受伤的手滑松他的背带⋯⋯

医护人员在两位警官当场干出来出格事之前往他们身上洒喷雾。

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

12  
当雷声消失的时候，警队进入收尾工作。  
暴雨让附近的村庄淹水，有个农夫在沟渠里崴伤了脚，巡警和医疗队被调了一部分去帮忙。好在Morse只是皮外伤，加之镇定剂的作用，现在身体倒是没有大碍。而Alpha不需要特别照顾。  
Jakes待在巡逻车后面抽烟，一边监督制服们干活，准备上押送车的女人经过他面前便停下不走了。  
擦了几遍打火机才点燃香烟，烟盒受了潮，警长把剩下的半包全部揉碎，一边说，“我不会为刚才的事道歉。”  
巡警小队长紧接着补充，“刚才怎么着？警长制服了嫌疑人，我接手羁押。”  
Jakes夹着烟颇有些意外地看他一眼，偏偏头默认。  
“所以你没有打电话给我，”Meredith的目光飘向远处——Thursday正要把Morse塞进毯子里，他红着鼻子直摇头。  
她收回目光，“曾经有人告诫过我，不随波逐流就没有未来，他……”  
“悠着点儿吧大小姐，您的事务律师会洗耳恭听。”Strange打断那断头台式的漂亮话，催她坐进车里。女人流露出明显的失望，直直地盯着Jakes，忽然回到了刚认识时的咄咄逼人，“还能为您做什么吗，警长？”  
Jakes这次的审视非常刻意，女人皮肤红润又健康，不像那个正在被量体温的Omega般苍白。雨水冲刷掉了甜杏，反而有种爽咧和清醒的味道。她的身体曲线依然很美，美得与灵魂分离。这个可怕的差异毫无愧疚地谋杀了两个人，更重要的是还险些要了Morse的小命。  
警长永远也不想碰她的手了，“夜深人静的时候，想想Agnes和Tobias的样子吧。”  
Meredith不再微笑，Strange关上门，咖啡色的车窗吞噬了她眼睛里空荡荡的偏激。  
她也不需要这个号码了。Jakes用鞋底把烟盒锡纸碾碎。然后用几分钟让剩下的香烟烧完，他把情绪整理干净，深深吸了口气，再呼出。  
重复三次后，他找回了自己的位置。

*  
Morse待在救护车后车厢里呷热茶，一边偷瞄外面Thursday和Jakes谈话。两位上级谈得有些久，他猜测了太多种可能性，以至于没多在意茶叶里掺香蒲的可怕味道。  
忽然，车门呼啦一声被拉开，Jakes猫着腰跳上来。  
“怎么……？”  
“老大和医疗队一致认为你得去医院躺着。”  
“我很好，不需要去医院。”一杯啤酒就能生龙活虎——Morse想说。  
“所以得有个人管着你。”警长阻止他动歪脑筋，“不幸的是，到市医院前我们得待在一起。”  
Morse瞪大的眼睛里写满怀疑，他刚从助催的潮热中好转，现在竟还让他和Alpha独处……他可不想再被喷一脸镇定喷雾。  
Jakes看着别的地方快速解释，“人手不够，我向老大口头保证不会越轨。”  
这Morse倒是相信，但他还是指出，“是你向探长要求的对不对？”  
Jakes没反驳，坐到他身边，因为对面的长椅堆满了急救器械。两人挨得很近，肩膀之间却留有「口头保证」的微小距离。  
救护车启动了，Thursday在窗外挥手。  
Morse忽然想起来，“我还没汇报。”  
Jakes让他坐稳，“明天汇报也一样。”  
“我不会抢你功劳。”  
“我知道。”Jakes回答说，又喃喃重复，“我知道……”  
Morse却不知道该接着说什么。他也不知道Jakes在想什么，他总有办法推断出其他人做事的动机，但他唯独无从得知Alpha此刻的想法。  
他们在消毒药水和香蒲的气味中各自沉默，一度无话可说。  
雨过天晴又临近黄昏，乡野间升腾起一片宁静安详的薄雾。回城的车轮在砖泥路上颠簸，Morse身上的毯子滑落，露出微微发颤的肩膀，Jakes看到了，帮他重新裹好，“你感觉怎样？”  
“疼……”Morse伸出手腕，“我不知道原来这么疼。”  
Jakes握住他，轻柔地隔着纱布抚摸，“相信我，还有更疼的。”  
他的动作突然却自然，没有丝毫暗示（也许），Omega却控制不住飞驰的心思，他转眼注视着对方下垂的眼睫，“刚才……如果没有喷雾，你会继续吗？”  
回答迟来了几秒，“我不知道。”  
Morse在他抬起的苜蓿绿里凝视自己的影子，“撒谎。”  
Jakes不说话了，放开手转脸向着窗外暗沉的景色。他收起嘲弄的样子很严厉，侧脸英俊而端正，让Morse惊慌，不禁想起那个「完整」的晚上。他需要一点时间来稳定自己的嗓音，“Meredith小姐和你说了些什么吗？”  
“你关心？”  
Morse挠挠头，他当然关心，但是比起Meredith说的话……他换了个问题，“你和探长谈了些什么？”  
“调动的事。”Jakes用极低的声音说，“这是我调来Cowley的第一个案子，下星期他会根据我的表现做出决定要不要留用我，但……”  
Morse没法接话，一连好几个想法接连闪过心头，让他哆嗦。好在有毛毯遮挡，Jakes没发现，他并没在看Omega，目光一直落在正前方的某个输液管上，“到这个星期为止我还是你的警长。”  
车厢再次被沉默和忧虑浸染。树林和田野在疾速倒退，可愚蠢的对话还得继续。  
许久之后，Omega喃喃说，“我很高兴找到我的是你。”  
也许是危机过后的放松，又或者是对未来不确定的担忧，他缩在毯子里，把自己蜷起来，“我真的很高兴……是你。你在这儿。谢谢。”他用正式的口调小心翼翼地表示。虚弱的声音和滚烫的身体藏在毯子里。  
Jakes不说话。  
Morse害怕他的沉默，因而强迫自己继续。他不能停，一旦失去声音，他们就会退回到刚开始的处境：尴尬，危险，一触即发。  
“我昨天……我们……”  
Jakes的脸上略过阴影，“你不该用自己试验，要是昨天回来的不是我……”他停下了话头，仿佛深深陷在想象的恐惧之中。  
“我不是为了试验。”Morse立即反驳，无从分辨是紊乱的信息素作祟，亦或是不容置疑的欲求，他伸手探向自己的肩颈，决意放任真心话从嘴里漏出来，“我也知道回来办公室的人只可能是你⋯⋯我只想和你⋯⋯”  
仿若从心里卸掉了一块巨石，开诚布公让Morse的身体空了，没有需要隐瞒或是欺骗的了，这是一种归于原始的轻松自在，他能面对自己了……但他自始至终都只是朝着茶杯说话。  
Jakes没有做出任何反应。也许以为自己听错了，或者希望自己听错了，Morse猜。他总是下意识地往不好的方面猜。  
Alpha的沉默长达几分钟。  
这几分钟长到让Morse生气，然而这股怒气很快又被另一种刺痛心脏的情绪取代，他用抚摸颈腺的手抹脸，掌心里沾染了潮湿——Alpha在这个时候夺过他的手，抵到自己鼻息下。声音微微颤抖，“要是我拒绝了呢？”  
Omega的腰背软下去，用努力克制的镇静回答，  
“如果那样，我就回家⋯⋯回家……”  
他又开始往不好的地方想，去他的香蒲茶和喷雾，一点作用都没有，只要和Jakes待在一起，他就没办法保持心平气和。他需要图兰朵和威士忌。一杯啤酒和填字游戏就能中和他的颓靡和失望……然而转向Alpha的时候，滚烫还是控制不住从眼眶滑落了，顺着脸颊流到唇角，“因为我想不出用那个以外的办法⋯⋯”  
他最后的尾音戛然而止，因为Jakes以难以置信地速度靠过来——越过「口头保证」的距离，忍无可忍地亲吻他。  
真正的、完整的亲吻，从眼窝到鼻尖，沿着泪迹延伸进嘴唇。  
桑葚，苦橙花，烤烟和柑橘，信息素在唇舌相接中肆意迸射。头一次，Alpha的气息里有不容置疑的强硬，但同时又饱含深情脉脉的温柔，两人不约而同地在逐渐升温的情热里低叹，在无休无止的接吻中呻吟。  
Morse很想提醒他「距离」的事，但Alpha把他推到药箱边缘，双腿把他压得紧紧的，一只手伸进毯子里。他仰着头承受亲吻和抚摸，欢欣雀跃地全身颤抖，因为空乏孤寂的精神欢愉的松懈，因为久旱逢霖的肉体泛起的湿热，因为对他做这些事的是Jakes，不是别人。  
他松了一口气，通体轻盈，前所未有地自在自信自由，纵使Alpha已经将他的裤腰拉了下来，温暖的掌心开始揉着他的前端。  
他情难自禁地昂头喘息时，Jakes又追上来，一边吮吻他的下唇，一边悉数，“也就是说，你昨天撒了谎，还引诱我上了你。今天又自说自话出外勤……你给我个理由，不然就写一星期的盗车案报告。”  
Morse用力瞧他一眼，“我是探长的副手——”  
一声猝不及防地呻吟破了音，因为Alpha揉捏柱体的手指忽然滑进了洞口，密集的亲吻落到他完整的、信息素最浓郁的后颈上，“你是我的Omega。”  
“我不是……”他反驳。  
Jakes松开臂膀，放大了距离，居高临下却坚定地表示，“我不操不喜欢的人。”  
Morse用同样的心高气傲反击，“我也不会让不喜欢的人操。”  
他们在颠簸的惊愕里对视。  
Alpha率先回过神来，亲吻和操弄都更为用力。  
“老天⋯⋯”  
Morse不打算放过他，至于调动，他也不想去思虑，现在他只顾着收拢双臂，在下身的震动中把脸颊贴了上去，“告诉我……”  
丝毫没有放慢动作，Jakes低声反问，“你不是已经知道了么？有什么是你推断不出来的么？”  
“我不想总在推断，”带着点儿真心实意，Omega吃力地咬了他的鼻尖一口，“你早上说有话要对我说，现在正是时候，对吧？”  
有什么要说呢？  
对不起。  
谢谢。  
刻意为之的责难，口不择言的谩骂，完美措辞的嘲弄……  
有什么话是他还没有对Endeavour Morse说的呢？  
Jakes想着，车身猛烈晃了一下，有助于他伸在对方身体里的手指前所未有地深入——Omega挺直腰背，双腿用力地蜷曲，在脱口的尖叫中射精。  
他便在这个时候紧紧抱住那绷直的身体，嘴唇贴住对方发烫的耳朵。  
Morse⋯⋯  
你是奇迹，无人能证明的奇迹。即是希望又是绝望。  
Morse吻他，就像他回吻一样虔诚，“告诉我，二十年后你会在哪里。”  
这一次，他得到的不是背影。Alpha的眼睛里只有他的身影⋯⋯凄切的狂热，孤独的真诚，Jakes捧住他的两颊，心脏跳动的声音，血液流窜的鼓动，车厢晃动的频率，远去了，时间和空间都在缩塌。一切不确定都如同尘土一般剥落，一切复杂都在向简单投降。他的世界归于一个点、一个人，一个名字，一个声音：

“你心所到之处。”

终于终于，他想，他得到了。  
渴求的供词，定夺的真相。他心满意足了，倦意和疲累占据了全身，他放松而安详，双臂懒洋洋地搭在对方肩上。  
Jakes安抚着他，忽然想起Thursday的故事，“去喝一杯怎样？”  
“我记得你是来把我押送去医院的，”刚才还被抚弄得精疲力竭，Morse现在立即跃跃欲试，“这样可不就浪费了我被灌的茶了。”  
“我倒是更怕在酒馆就把你剥了，”Jakes拔出了手，以一种坏心眼的捉弄神情舔干净指尖，“那你说现在我们该怎么办？”  
小警探转转眼珠，“策划一场离经叛道的出走。”

——我是最后的删节线——


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为正文故事就到前一章就差不多结束了，但是看看草稿里还有很多日常梗没整理……  
> 就弄点彩蛋放在后面吧。  
> 然而标记是ABO不能逾越的主题，我到现在还没把上垒写完……所以就直接放本子里orz  
> 拖了那么久真的不好意思啊……你们给了我那么多kudo……我却一直在卡文……QAQ

彩蛋

温暖的阳光，明媚的少年。街缘上的姑娘看不清相貌。  
她用一只手挽着篮子，另一只拎防毒面具，嘴里哼着一首他从来没听过的歌。  
他走过去，磕磕巴巴地说「和我喝一杯去吧，我明天就要回Cassino了……」  
姑娘在阳光和歌谣里眯缝起眼睛瞧他  
「好呀。」她也没有在意他的性别。  
兴许是她想喝白兰地了，或者是因为他提到了Cassino。他第二天便奔赴了战场，她也回到了原来的生活中。  
战争胜利日，国王在白金汉宫致辞，他在牛津广场上求婚。一切顺理成章又不可思议。  
“我以为这只是爱情。那么多年过去，我发现我们已经建立了一个名为生活的帝国。”  
而生活本身却是察觉不到的苦难，也是无法逆转的放逐。  
将思绪缓缓地从过去抽离，书桌后面的Thursday在阳光里甩熄火柴，“但是她只答应在阅兵日之后一天标记。”  
——哪像你们。

Morse往别处看，装作没听见的样子。后颈上的伤口已经结完痂——Jakes出乎意料地对这返祖仪式（Morse生造）并不熟稔——他本来以为伤口会化脓，得隔个好几天才痊愈，但标记成形得很快，比他手腕上的伤还要快。  
他也一点儿也没有被标记后的不良反应。他不知道该归功松鼠尿还是威士忌，或者是警长天生的技术……他甚至没感觉到身体有任何实质性变化。  
直至隔天早上，门房太太以一种反常的亲切友好向他致意。  
他几乎不认识她，但她明显对这个害羞谦逊却带着冷漠的小Omega产生了莫大兴趣——  
一夜春宵后的愣怔，气味醇厚，有一种被采撷后特有的倦怠，他昨晚是和Alpha一起回来的。  
“新的一天不是吗？”  
“如果您硬要这么说……”  
一提起这方面的话题，门房太太立即眉飞色舞，眼睛发亮，“我不知道你有伴侣，他是做什么的？”  
他不知道该怎么回答，只好说，“看来您比我们更适合当警察。”  
他也不知道标记前后信息素的变化如此明显——这是一个矛盾的、既有进步又有退化的方面。一旦与Alpha建立联系，他的精神和身体状态确实更好了，不再对抑制剂上瘾或是产生混沌导致的休克，他得到了一个强大、从容且坚固的自我。  
与此同时，他作为一个人的独立性却似乎不复存在。  
信息素混合产生的并非崭新的气味，而是一个宣告，一张证明，一纸契约。就像锡兰的易名。卡珊德拉预言自己的覆灭。莫尔在伦敦塔里空想社会主义。女王万岁。  
死气沉沉的CID专案室里，每个人见到他都像复活了一般。和精于探究的门房太太不一样，这里的Alpha热爱嘲弄和荒渡时日，其余时间都在睡觉。他们用社交时表示庆贺的口调透露出内心的龌龊和愤愤不平：  
「哦！这不是Morse吗？我还猜是谁啃下了你呢！」  
「我害我输了五先令！」  
「警长钻得如何？」  
「你为什么还回来工作呢？」

他不在乎周遭的声音，就像他不在乎足球比分。然而走进探长办公室的一瞬间，他还是犹豫地顿了一顿。  
Thursday既不谴责也不评判，他只给他讲了Win——很久以后，他和Jakes一起回想的时候，他们发现家人永远是老探长的主题。  
他无疑喜欢这个关于生活的故事。生活是Jakes的梦魇之乡，也是Morse的无能为力，他们没探讨过这个问题，但他会把这事写上备忘录，写在Alpha名字旁边。  
现在他有更在意的事——  
“您对我说过，上头会相信决定能力的并不是性别……”他没有把话说完，而是背着双手摇晃。老探长啜烟斗，“Reginald Bright，新上任的总警司，十足的保守派。”  
Morse往天花板翻白眼。  
Thursday继续道，“老实说，一星期之前我还有点担心你的状态。”  
Morse下意识地探向自己的后颈，“我听说……又要调动？”  
老探长盯了他一眼，“你是担心你自己还是Jakes？”  
不想直白地回答这个问题，也不想表现出对结果的重视，他用一种看似贬低的态度道出心中的忧虑，“你会留用一个表现平平的警长吗？”  
哦，表现平平。  
Thursday琢磨着他的用词，吐出一个烟圈后他悠缓地比划，  
“我告诉他，我不会留一个搞不定交通科的警长。”

fin


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正就是abo这个设定无法逾越的标记环节⋯⋯  
> 我没存货啦！！交稿下印了！谢谢你们看到这里！！要是想到写新的番外会贴在后面继续更新的ww

番外 

他们在宽街路口下车。警长说他得回局里一趟。  
医护人员问Morse怎么办？警长回答说当然是跟我走了。  
——最不精雕细琢的理由。  
Morse笑他，但不反驳。他们赶在喷雾还有效力时钻进贝利奥尔学院后面的酒馆。巡警队交通部门的人已经占了大厅中央的位置。Jakes给Morse点Radfords，自己挤过去套近乎。十分钟后他回来，发现Morse的身边已经坐下来一个女大学生。  
Morse想和她继续关于日内瓦圣经和钦定版圣经的差别的话题，而对方只想着把他拐上床。警长要做的只是走过去把Omega带离。他没掏证件也没说话，汹涌澎湃的信息素足以把周围人都打发走。  
Morse还是笑他，问他知不知道Jehovah和Lord的差异。  
他说他大多数时候感觉不到任何一个。  
Morse不笑了。热切的暗潮在秘处涌动。他喝光了杯底的啤酒。  
他们匆匆忙忙离去。对闹哄哄的警局同事弃之不顾，把即将面临的工作统统忘却，把海关秘书持刀行凶的样子抛诸脑后，把名门高校的莘莘学子留在原地。  
雨后的夜幕里繁星密布，牛津的街道潮湿洁净。古旧的建筑在暗色里沉吟，仿若在提醒世人每一道门、每一扇窗、甚至每一块砖背后都有一段不为人知的故事。  
「我留下是为了改变你们的愚昧信仰。」  
Morse看了一眼Jakes在路灯光晕里拨打火机的侧脸。  
「而我自己的信仰终究会消散在烟尘中。」  
Jakes搂住他的肩膀，烤烟的味道在意识里弥散，让他放下很多东西，也忘却很多事情。宣称记不起上帝相貌的Alpha告诉他，这是名为放松的排遣，也是正戏开始前的预演——  
在走廊里，他背靠墙壁一边承受Alpha的亲吻与抚摸，一边在口袋里摸索。  
谁也没想到聊一聊标记的意义。现在独处，两个人就都开始着急。  
听到钥匙摩擦声时，Jakes顶开他的两条腿，膝盖压住他中间湿淋淋的热源。Omega全身一凛，钥匙串险些掉了地。  
“你不会打算在这里的吧……”  
“你想吗？”  
也许有可能。Morse抬臂搂住他的脖子，“我不确定……”  
昏黄的灯光下，Jakes的瞳色黝黑，深不见底，“喷雾效力过了吗？”  
“我……嗯，”Omega意识状态比车厢里更朦胧，“为什么这么问？”  
你知道我是谁对不对？  
你知道你发情的状态对不对？  
你可以选择是否继续的对不对？  
Alpha每问一句就啄他一下。  
他喘得厉害，也热得要命，“我知道……我当然知道我在干什么。”  
Jakes的眉头舒展开来，用力亲他下嘴唇，一直亲到脖子，“说说看？关于我你还知道什么？”  
Alpha的喋喋不休正是源自于他的耿耿于怀。  
这一次，Morse终于察觉到Jakes一再确认的是「手边随便什么东西」，他的视线模糊，但还是努力抓住对方的手指含进嘴里，“我还知道你欠我一辈子的啤酒。”

接下来他的世界天旋地转，酒精和信息素的共同作用，他几乎辨不清现实和幻想的界限：在20平米的公寓里，他任凭尊严和羞耻像硬壳一般碎裂。  
紧接着，Alpha开始接手他内部柔软的世界。只消摸一摸他裸露的肩膀，就能使任何抑制剂失效——对方敏锐地抓到这条线索，开始继续车上没完成的侵犯。  
Morse想用口头的玩笑缓解内心的动摇，可话语经由唇舌却变成了赌气，“你觉得我不好闻。”  
Jakes说抱歉。你是我最心驰神往的苦橙花。  
Morse把对整个Alpha的偏见加诸到他头上，“你觉得我干不好警察。”  
Jakes说抱歉。在你之前，Omega的见地总是被不可抗力埋没。  
Omega的天性也被不可抗力操控，他的态度放软了，无意识地向对方撒起娇来，“你还说要避免差池和难堪……”  
抱歉。  
“哦，你只会说抱歉。”  
Jakes忽然猛力按他进床单里，“抱歉。”  
“怎么？”  
Jakes剥掉了他湿淋淋的底裤。  
两具完全赤裸的肉体拥抱在一起，因激情而密不透气，因渴望而抽搐痉挛。  
他以为自己能忍住的，但Alpha刚开始舔他的入口时他就情不自禁地呻吟了。这无疑给了对方鼓励，用舌尖沿着股缝来来回回地滑动。  
Omega在这番下流的挑逗中不住地流水，在这般深情的抚弄下忘我地哭泣。  
他比办公室里更放肆地扭腰，一边用手指伸进对方额发，一边又用膝窝勾住对方手臂……茎柱已然勃起，在口交中不知所措地摇晃。  
Alpha在此时停止动作。  
意识到事态正朝着自己期望的那样发展，Morse忍不住哆嗦起来。Jakes亲他手腕上的纱布，“不用怕，放松。”  
Omega喘着气调整呼吸，翻了个白眼，“你觉得我怕？”  
“不然呢？”Jakes歪嘴笑了一下，忽然伸手挠他的腋窝和下肋——  
“啊！你……”没料到他竟然这么做，Morse蜷起腰背直笑，趁他忙不迭躲避戏弄的时候，Jakes改为捉住他的双腿，往两边拉开——Omega的阴茎迫不及待地高高翘起，露出柔软潮湿的入口——笑声和闲谈轻了下去，直至沉默。  
两个人不约而同地屏住呼吸。Alpha的茎体大的不夸张，但长得惊人。Morse看得脸颊发烫，他抬起腰，用股间摩蹭对方的灼热，“进来，给我。”不然我就自己上了。  
Jakes抚摸他涨红的脸，把黏在他额头的一缕头发吻开，下体就这么毫无预兆地顶进来了……  
那是他有生以来发出的最淫荡的声音，Morse事后这么想。而且被一捅到底的瞬间他就射了，仿佛一次还不够似的，一股股地喷到两人的肚子上。他释放时带动的收缩让Alpha也激动万分，立即开始了抽插，把他撑得又酸又涨。  
每一次Jakes加深探索时，Morse都忍不住担心自己要被顶穿了。这让他意识到自己正在经历奇妙的体验：一颗心半悬在空中，下体疼痛在所难免，同时却有一种绽放肉体的自由。那是他在办公室里完全没有体会到的狂乱。而Jakes却还在加速，依旧恶劣地整根进出。   
这让他舒爽地流眼泪，他不会承认这也许就是Debryn所谓的脑仁被干出来的快感。但一想到可以不用再喝松鼠尿也不用躲避满屋子的Alpha，他便感觉安心又庆幸。Jakes的吻落下来，某种归属感让他情不自禁地吻回去，让Alpha一下子冲破最后的关口——  
“嗯……啊，老天！”  
他把脸埋在对方胸口，眼前的画面一闪而过：结霜的旷野，嬉笑的男孩。轿车在深夜里着火，疼痛，比他的手腕更疼的地方……  
他猛地醒过来，禁受不住地呻吟。体内，Alpha的前端开始慢慢成结，“轻、轻点，我还没……”  
Jakes立即放缓动作，把手掌贴到他的肚子上安抚，“呼气，再吸，对……”他用另一只手捧住他的脸，托起他的脖子好让他顺畅呼吸。Alpha不确定刚才嗅到的气味是Morse与身俱来的还是属于那位看不清容貌的女士——同样的苦橙，却更为深远、暗沉，随着记忆的消逝飘向远处，如同进入隧道的火车。  
他们的额头贴在一起，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，在调整性器时稍稍休息片刻。仿佛是在给自己时间思索刚才出现在眼前的画面。  
柳橙，芸豆，黑麦酒……柑橘，烤烟，桑葚。  
一切之初便铭刻在记忆里的味道正悄无声息地发生改变，潜移默化地融合了，再也分不清彼此……  
Morse也许不是个普通的Omega，但一定是个普通的酒鬼。Jakes认为。肚子里装满酒精，加之又被操得精疲力尽，他就会变得很温驯、很诚实，很通情达理——为了不重蹈覆辙，Alpha这次征询得很小心翼翼，同时也无比真诚：  
“Morse……我们为什么不完成标记呢？”  
Morse的回答听起来倒像是未经考虑：

好呀。

Fin


End file.
